


Незаконченное дело

by thefirstremarkablelimit



Category: Morrissey (Musician), The Smiths
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Drama, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Magical Realism, Modern Era, Mysticism, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romantic Angst, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstremarkablelimit/pseuds/thefirstremarkablelimit
Summary: Моррисси и Джонни Марр оказываются запертыми в одном помещении, и никто из них не может понять, как они там оказались.





	1. День первый

**Author's Note:**

> это плод моей больной фантазии  
> пожалуйста, не подавайте на меня в суд
> 
> пользуясь случаем, передаю привет каналу в телеграме и группе вк - "моррисси и всратые комментарии из одноклассников"!  
> ищите по @morrisseyshit

_I go, but still  
Tireless times unite us_

_Lust for Youth — Tokyo_  
  
Пробудившись от кошмара, Моррисси резко подорвался на кровати, согнулся пополам и, не успев толком отдышаться, закричал в голос от оглушительной боли, пронзившей затылок. Больно было так, будто перед сном кто-то попытался проломить ему череп, но Стивен не мог вспомнить о прошлом вечере ничего интересного, зацепиться было не за что. Чёрт возьми, да он даже из дома не выходил и не пил ни капли! Открывать глаза было страшно, ведь если это мигрень, а Моррисси был почти убежден, что это она, любое изображение, звук или неосторожное движение вызовет неминуемый приступ тошноты. Как же давно у него не было мигрени… Бывали времена, когда только валиум от приступов и спасал, но до настоящего момента он никогда не жалел, что слез с него.

— Господи, Моз! Ты в порядке?

Чужой вопрос прервал его безрадостные размышления. Он услышал, как к нему подбежали откуда-то слева, и, хотя пульсирующий мозг в кошмарных условиях работал весьма неохотно, узнал этот голос, даже огрубевший с годами. Просто потрясающе. Очередной чудовищный выверт сознания, сон во сне, которые он так ненавидел: когда просыпаешься еще более уставшим, чем был накануне, потому что не сумел отдохнуть, пытаясь выпутаться из собственного сна. Стивен открыл глаза — и бледная пелена, застилающая обзор, медленно рассеялась, а сумасшедшая головная боль отступила, точно волна от берега. Лицо Джонни Марра, его бывшего гитариста и партнера по The Smiths, сложилось будто из крошечных деталей пазла: худое, обеспокоенное, с тревожно светящимися темно-карими глазами. Он пытливо смотрел на Моррисси, еле сдерживая желание потрогать лоб или хоть как-нибудь по-другому проявить участие.

— Здравствуй, Джон. Что ты делаешь в моем доме?

— Не уверен, что в твоем доме нет ни окон, ни дверей.

— И что это, по-твоему, значит?

Моррисси взглянул на Марра как на идиота, очевидно, приняв сказанное за не очень остроумную шутку. Джонни равнодушно пожал плечами и поднялся с края кровати, поняв, что его помощь больше не требуется — старый добрый Моз вернулся. Стивен медленно повернул голову вправо: вместо больших светлых окон была стена, идеально белая, как в хосписе. Судорожно сглотнув, он продолжил осмотр помещения: прямо на него смотрел кухонный уголок — рабочие тумбы, подвесные ящички, плита, раковина и холодильник. Слева, в углу, стоял шкаф-купе с открытой дверцей (скорее всего, Марр уже его проинспектировал), а метрах в трех-четырех от кровати, находилась дверь. Позабыв уже о недавней головной боли, Моррисси подскочил с кровати, чтобы проверить, что за ней находится, дернул ручку на себя и застыл.

За дверью была ванная комната, самая обычная, как в отеле: душевая кабина, унитаз, раковина и зеркало над ней. Отшатнувшись от ванной, Стивен повернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, но ничего из ранее увиденного не изменилось: ни дверей, ни окон, только крошечные, миллиметров в пять, дырочки для вентиляции помещения под самым потолком, до которого без двухметровой стремянки не дотянуться. Джонни, поразительно спокойный, сидел в дальнем углу комнаты, напротив шкафа, опершись локтем на подлокотник кресла и подперев кулаком щеку.

— Что происходит? Где я?

— Я не знаю, Моз, — вздохнул Марр. — Ждал, когда ты проснешься. Думал, ты знаешь.

Моррисси неверяще посмотрел на бывшего друга, усмехнулся и постучал себя по карманам джинсов и пиджака в поисках телефона. Да, судя по всему, он спал в повседневной, непригодной для сна одежде, и это очередная странность. Волноваться не о чем, это просто подсознание шутки шутит, а что нужно сделать, когда хочешь вырваться из неугодного сна? Ущипнуть себя, конечно; звучит по-детски, но всегда срабатывало.

Стивен с силой сжал пальцами кожу внутренней стороны предплечья, впился в кожу ногтями, и, когда почувствовал противную боль, зажмурился и резко открыл глаза, надеясь очутиться в собственной кровати. Но картина не поменялась: Джонни сидел всё с тем же скучающим видом и смотрел на него жалостливым взглядом. Интересное кино… Моррисси нервно хохотнул и ринулся к кровати в поисках телефона. На этот раз ему повезло — он был на месте, но, не успел Стивен разблокировать экран, Джонни снова подал голос.

— Сети нет, я уже проверял.

— Твои проделки, да? — удостоверившись в правдивости слов Марра, раздраженно рыкнул Моз и отшвырнул телефон, будто тот воспламенился в его руках. — Мог бы просто позвонить. Не факт, что я бы ответил, но попытаться всё равно стоило бы.

— Я имею к происходящему то же отношение, что и ты, — терпеливо ответил Джонни, игнорируя чужую колкость. — Я не знаю, где я, и не понимаю, как тут оказался.

Моррисси безнадежно простонал. Он почти не сомневался, что это какая-то шутка, но верил, что гитарист к ней непричастен. Тем не менее, он не знал, как воспринимать его безразличный вид: либо Джонни знает больше, либо просто сохраняет титаническое спокойствие, которое не раз вытаскивало их из разного рода передряг больше тридцати лет назад, когда они еще были в тандеме. Как же это было давно… Стивен не помнил, когда в последний раз находился с Марром наедине в одном помещении.

Он встал на кровать и постучал по стене примерно на уровне его головы, но ожидаемого гулкого звука, свидетельствующего о полости, скрытой за обоями, не раздалось. Тогда он начал медленно передвигаться по периметру комнаты, обстукивая каждый свободный участок. Бетон, везде бетон, ни одного намека на дыру в стене. Джонни молча наблюдал за его манипуляциями и поднялся с кресла только в тот момент, когда сосредоточенный Стивен подошел к его углу. Он заложил руки за спину и не стал прерывать вокалиста, ведь сказать ему, что тоже всё это перепробовал, значило бы разочаровать его раньше времени. Моррисси с остервенением ударил кулаком в последний непроверенный кусок стены в ванной и съехал вниз, зарываясь лицом в ладони.

— Чёрт, чёрт.

Стивен схватил себя за волосы и что было сил потянул, будто еще не потерял надежду проснуться. Должно быть, это идиотский розыгрыш, но чей, он и предположить не мог. Все его близкие и друзья знали, как он ненавидит подобные штуки, и не рискнули бы сотворить что-нибудь подобное. Особенно — с Джонни, это было табу, никто никогда не поднимал вопрос их взаимоотношений, прошлое оставалось прошлым, куда никому хода нет.

Остаются приятели Марра: мало ли, каких он держит подле себя моральных уродов с извращенным чувством юмора. Он никогда не умел выбирать друзей и рационально распоряжаться собственными личностными возможностями. Разбазаривал себя столько лет на бессмысленные проекты, терял время, пытался примкнуть к кому-то, оправдываясь неумением работать в соло… Прирожденный лидер, Джонни Марр, только дожив до седин, пустился в одинокое плавание, когда уже поздно, и интереса он вызывает не больше, чем какой угодно другой мало-мальски неплохой музыкант. А еще он чудовищно стар, в таком возрасте начинать сольную карьеру — абсолютно бесперспективно. Моррисси печально усмехнулся собственным мыслям. Ему было ужасно жаль Джона, самого талантливого человека из всех его знакомых, но он сам выбрал этот путь.

— Давай попробуем разобраться, — Джонни прислонился спиной к дверному косяку, глядя на Стивена сверху вниз. — Где ты был вчера вечером?

— Дома, — пробормотал Моррисси, всё еще не подняв головы, из-за чего его голос прозвучал едва слышно и глухо. Ответного вопроса Марр не услышал и решил ответить сам.

— И я. Может, ты днем куда-то ходил? Может, какие-то чудн **ы** е встречи, а? Безумные фанаты, шпионящие за углом?

— Никуда я не ходил, — Моррисси еле сдержался от едкого замечания, что, мол, даже если бы его и одолели фанаты, каким образом это относится к Джонни? Уж его-то известность — под большим вопросом и несравнима с популярностью Стивена. — Вообще никуда. Весь день сидел дома.

— Странно. Я тоже.

Оба замолчали, анализируя поступившую информацию, которой, можно сказать, почти и не было. Джонни, подобно Мозу, проснулся от лютой головной боли, сродни которой не испытывал даже после диких запоев юных лет. У него в принципе настолько редко что-то болело, особенно теперь, когда он придерживался здорового образа жизни, что любой подобный случай рождал серьезное беспокойство. Он также помнил, когда голова перестала болеть: стоило ему увидеть рядом с собой Моррисси, как железные тиски, сжимавшие обручем его черепную коробку, ослабились, и боль почти мгновенно отступила. Глядя на умиротворенное лицо бывшего друга, Джонни решил его не будить и постараться выяснить самому, как оказался в этом доселе невиданном месте. Сделав всё, что мог, он уселся в кресло и попытался задремать, но сон не шел, а потом и Моз проснулся с этим жутким криком.

— Единственное, что я могу сказать, — прервав повисшую тишину, проговорил Джонни, — это то, что, где бы мы ни находились, нас скоро вытащат. Тебя-то, международную знаменитость, наверняка уже бросились искать. А меня ребята ждут на репетиции, может, тоже что-нибудь придумают.

Марр по-доброму рассмеялся, плавно оттолкнулся от двери и направился к холодильнику. Почему-то этот смех был худшим, что мог услышать Моррисси. Он словно скреб наждаком по сердцу, раздирал в труху выстроенную за годы одинокой карьеры стену эмоционального спокойствия. Стивен сжал зубы и впился ногтями в ладони, чтобы только не сказать чего-нибудь нелицеприятного. Он знал, что добродушие Джонни, как и любая его положительная эмоция, не может быть адресовано ему: слишком много воды утекло, они давно не разговаривали и перестали смотреть в одну сторону.

Взгляды на мир не изменились, но трансформировались; сегодня они с Марром такие разные люди, что осознание, что когда-то у Моррисси не было никого ближе Джонни, почти смешило. Прошло так много времени, что воспоминания за давностью лет нивелировались, и привязанность, которую он испытывал к Марру несколько десятилетий назад, Стивен теперь уверенно отрицал. Он считал, что его двадцатипятилетнее «я» никак не связано с ним шестидесятилетним, и тот сопливый юнец давным-давно отмучился и помер. Так к чему пытаться оживить труп?

Продолжив сидеть в позе скорбящего старца, Моррисси так ничего и не ответил. Больше всего на свете он не любил не понимать происходящее — в таких ситуациях он чувствовал себя дураком, и ему это не нравилось. Джонни же с интересом исследовал комнату, хотя исследовать было особо нечего, насвистывая под нос какую-то ерунду, и в целом напоминал вечно неунывающего персонажа какой-нибудь третьесортной комедии, чем изрядно раздражал. Моррисси бесило, что Марр снова и снова взаимодействовал с дверцей расположенного неподалеку шкафа, словно надеясь, что если он еще раз в него заглянет, что-нибудь непременно появится. Вжик-вжик прямо над ухом, дверца ездит туда-сюда, едва слышно поскрипывая, колесики крутятся, у Стивена дергается глаз. Нервы были на пределе.

Когда Джонни отлепился наконец от несчастного шкафа, направился в сторону импровизированной кухни и принялся греметь дверцами и ящичками тумбочек, Моррисси поднялся с насиженного места, чтобы посмотреть, что вообще происходит. Марр исследовал нижние полки на предмет кухонной утвари и удовлетворенно хмыкал каждой найденной сковородке. Специй в подвешенных шкафах тоже было в достатке, посуда была новой — ни сколов, ни трещин. Вилки, ложки, ножи самых разных размеров… Удивительно это всё, конечно, но хоть голодом не заморят, подумал Джонни, открыв холодильник. Стивен стоял в единственном дверном проеме и смотрел на гитариста исподлобья. Пожалуйста, пусть он ничего не говорит, пусть только промолчит, я же не сдержусь, я же…

— Послушай, всё не так плохо, — воскликнул Джонни, не обернувшись к Моррисси. Он продолжал сосредоточенно копаться в холодильнике и выуживал один за другим продукты, которые представляли для него особый интерес. — Здесь хотя бы нет мяса, да и других продуктов животного происхождения я не вижу.

Марр выложил на кухонную тумбу сельдерей, несколько помидоров, болгарский перец и упаковку тофу. Потом достал с верхней полки пакетик кедровых орехов и бутылку растительного масла. Стивен молча наблюдал за этими операциями, чувствуя, как закипает внутри. Еще одна преувеличенно домашняя выходка — и он точно сорвется, он уже чувствовал, как кровь прилила к лицу, а затылок покрылся испариной. Джонни посмотрел на Моррисси через плечо и, не увидев в его глазах энтузиазма, повернулся к нему всем телом. Он скрестил руки на груди и оперся в районе поясницы на шкафчик позади себя.

— Постарайся расслабиться, Моз, — мягко сказал Марр, — отдохни от напряженной жизни всемирно известного артиста. Пусть это незапланированные каникулы, неизвестно кем предоставленные, из них всё равно можно и нужно извлечь пользу. Тем более, неясно, сколько еще они продлятся, — Джонни ободряюще улыбнулся. — Нас скоро вытащат, вот увидишь, а пока — не паникуй и наслаждайся. Всё будет в порядке.

— Да ты оптимист, Джонни, — усмехнулся Стивен, с отвращением оглядев интерьер, в который его запихнули против воли. — То есть, по твоему мнению, я должен от счастья ссаться, что нахожусь в закрытом помещении, не имея ни малейшего понятия, где я и сколько еще здесь пробуду? — Моррисси сделал паузу, но не для того, чтобы еще раз подумать, стоит ли это говорить, а чтобы подготовить Марра к волне незаслуженной злости. И его понесло. — И не просто нахожусь, а нахожусь с тобой. С тобой, Джонни, в твоей компании. Я знаю, что это подстроил ты, тебе, видимо, внимания не хватает. Завидуешь моему успеху, да? Так надо было самому что-то делать, а не глазами хлопать, я ничего тебе не должен. — Стивен подошел к Джонни почти вплотную и угрожающе тихо, но разборчиво прошипел сквозь зубы. — Даю тебе последний шанс меня выпустить, сумасшедший придурок, и твоя, с позволения сказать, карьера не пострадает.

Гитарист разом побледнел, и искреннюю симпатию на его лице сменили боль и непонимание. Впрочем, это было секундное помутнение: Джонни быстро взял себя в руки и ответил на агрессию Моррисси ледяным взглядом, да таким тяжелым, что Стивен кожей почувствовал, как его окатило зубосводящим холодом, и даже отшатнулся. Он и представить себе не мог, что темные глаза способны излучать не только тепло. Теперь перед ним стоял не тот Джонни Марр, которого он знал раньше и видел перед собой еще несколько мгновений назад — это был жесткий человек, взрослый, несгибаемый, способный на бескомпромиссность. Это был не тот Джонни, который терпел его капризы, бегал с ним как с писаной торбой и был проводником между ним и остальным миром. Чужой, незнакомый Джонни, которого Моррисси предпочел бы никогда не встречать.

— Моззер, — сталь в голосе Марра резанула Стивена, но в лице он не изменился. — Хочешь вести себя как мудак — веди, пожалуйста, только не пытайся при этом со мной разговаривать. Потому что в следующий раз я дам тебе в морду. И мне плевать, к чему это приведет.

Моррисси почти сразу пожалел о сказанном, но гордость, взращиваемая годами, была ему важнее. Он надеялся, что ненависть в глазах выглядит достаточно натурально — в тот момент больше всего на свете вокалист боялся, что Джонни увидит в них сожаление и боль, вину за несдержанность. Но гитарист вскоре прервал зрительный контакт, спокойно вернулся к своим овощам, и Моз еле сдержал выдох облегчения. Затем он картинно крутанулся на пятках и, уйдя в ванную, громко и с отчетливым хлопком закрыл за собой дверь, так же показательно щелкнув замком изнутри. Джонни неслышно вздохнул; это будет сложнее, чем он думал. Он не знал, сколько еще ему предстоит пробыть рядом с Моррисси, и это усложняло задачу. Кроме того, в комнате совсем нечем заняться кроме сна, еды и взглядов в пустоту: если раньше дополнительным пунктом было общение с Моззером, то теперь его придется вычеркнуть. А может, для того их сюда и поместили?

Время здесь текло странно: прошло, может быть, часа два от силы, а Стивен уже чувствовал запредельную усталость. Еще хотелось есть, но хозяйничавший возле плиты Джонни отбил у него всё желание готовить для себя. Кроме того, судя по запаху, который доносился до него благодаря чертовой вентиляции, Марр готовил что-то вкусное, даже для придирчивого Моррисси, что его безмерно печалило. В конце концов, посидев на крышке унитаза еще минут десять для порядка, он решил, что выйдет и как ни в чем не бывало ляжет на кровать или сядет в кресло, смотря что там будет не занято, а утром что-нибудь придумает. Никаких извинений он Марру приносить не будет — еще чего, не дождется! И оба, как обычно, сделают вид, что ничего не произошло, и продолжат относиться к обществу друг друга как к чему-то, нестоящему внимания, как к каторге или, ладно уж, общественно полезным работам.

Стивен решительно толкнул дверь и почти сразу уперся взглядом в Джонни, мирно посапывающего в кресле под пледом. Он не знал, что мотивировало гитариста выбрать именно кресло, ведь единственное спальное место, рассчитанное, правда, на двоих, ввиду долгого отсутствия Моррисси было полностью в его распоряжении. Он не сомневался, что это — очередной приступ Маррова благородства: предоставить старшему и не самому здоровому человеку более комфортные условия. Но как Моз ни старался почувствовать былое едкое раздражение, у него ничего не выходило. Напротив — на душе было исключительно горько. Еще гаже стало, когда, подойдя к плите, он обнаружил тушеные овощи, занявшие половину сковородки, и небольшой салатник на прилегающей столешнице. Стивен догадался, что Джонни оставил ужин для него, ведь если бы было иначе, он убрал бы еду в холодильник, это логично. Моррисси сглотнул комок и предпочел сделать вид, что ничего не заметил.

Обойдя кровать — не слишком большую, но достаточного размера для двух людей их с Джонни телосложения — со стороны глухой стены и стараясь не смотреть на Джонни, Моррисси отогнул одеяло и опустился на мягкий матрас. Тело загудело, будто перед сном он пробежал стометровку или дал пару-тройку концертов за один день. Джонни совсем съехал со спинки кресла и теперь, согнувшись в три погибели, полулежал на подлокотнике. Стивен закрыл глаза — и в ту же секунду свет над его головой из неизвестного источника погас. Комната погрузилась в спасительную тьму, дарящую ощущение, что всё вот-вот закончится.


	2. День второй

_Just 19 and sucker's dream_  
_I guess I thought you had the flavor_  
  
_Placebo — Special Needs_

Открыв глаза утром нового дня, Моррисси первым делом повернул голову направо, надеясь убедиться, что его родные, любимые окна с итальянскими шторами на месте. Разумеется, их там не оказалось. Он сильно прикусил губу, зажмурился и снова резко открыл глаза; всё осталось по-прежнему. Стивен лежал один посреди кровати и рассматривал потолок, украшенный вентиляционными углублениями над плинтусами, словно нарочным узором. Вчера Моррисси не принял душ, хотя провел в ванной комнате какое-то невероятное количество времени. Сегодня он это исправит.

Слегка приподнявшись, чтобы это было тихо и как можно более незаметно, он увидел, что стоящая на плите с вечера сковородка исчезла, плошечка с салатом — тоже. Вот и славно. Моррисси внутренне восхищался способностью Джонни передвигаться настолько тихо, чтобы не разбудить соседа по комнате, но он, конечно, никогда ему об этом не скажет. А ведь Стивен считал, что у него довольно тонкий слух, оттого и все проблемы в его личной жизни: он просто не выносил делить с кем-то постель, так как просыпался от любого случайного тычка, и терпеть не мог, когда на него закидывают разные конечности. Что уж говорить о храпе!

Моррисси чувствовал присутствие Джонни, даже не смотря в его сторону. В его сознании было два противоборствующих желания: и чтобы гитарист был рядом (ведь страдать в неизвестном месте куда интереснее не в одиночестве), и чтобы его не было вовсе. Потому что Стивену было неловко даже пытаться с ним заговорить: что бы о нем ни писали дебильные представители музыкальной прессы, он всегда отдавал себе отчет в том, что делает. И в данный момент он понимал, что незаслуженно обидел бывшего друга и был непозволительно груб, но, как обычно, не мог или не хотел это исправлять. Наконец, после приступа традиционной уже рефлексии, Моррисси издал полный вселенской грусти вздох, возвещая мир о своем пробуждении.

— Утро, — пробормотал Джонни из своего угла, даже не оторвав взгляда от книги. Его, Моррисси, книги. Стоп, что?!

— Где ты это взял? — спросил Моррисси осипшим после сна голосом, увидев на обложке собственное мечтательное лицо в синеватом цвете. Он прекрасно помнил, что еще вчера у Джонни не было ничего кроме телефона, у которого тот, по-видимому, берёг зарядку, ни разу даже не взяв в руки. Стивен делал то же самое. Аппарат нельзя было использовать даже в качестве часов: электронный механизм застыл на вчерашней дате и десяти часах утра — времени пробуждения Моррисси.

— Там, — Марр неопределенно махнул в сторону шкафа-купе с раскрытой дверью. — Моя тоже на полке валяется.

Моррисси так и подмывало ответить «Твоя — что?», намекая на то, что он понятия не имеет, чем занимался его бывший гитарист все эти годы. Но нет, на самом деле, он, конечно, обо всём знал. Первое, что его озадачило, это то, что для обложки Джонни использовал современную фотографию, в то время как Стивен отдал предпочтение своему молодому лицу с едва заметным шрамом на мочке уха — всего лишь неудачный эксперимент с проколом, под стать Джонни.

Второе, на что он обратил внимание — это то, что Марр сам решил ее озвучить. Аудиокнига голосом Джона Мейхера, как это вообще возможно?! С его-то омерзительным манчестерским акцентом, топорным, неистребимым и убивающим всю романтику, смех да и только. А третьим занимательным пунктом была реакция Стивена — удивление и какая-то смесь злости с жалостью: что, мол, думаешь, что напишешь лучше или правдивее меня? Мечтай, дурачок. Верные подпевалы Моррисси, которых он и в пьяном бреду не назвал бы друзьями, прочитав книгу Джонни, усердно злословили, подогревая самолюбие своего приятеля и кумира. А что еще нужно для успокоения души?

Тексты никогда не были сильной стороной Марра, и он доказал это своими абсолютно не цепляющими песнями. Он всё еще оставался отличным музыкантом, даже великим для своего века, но в качестве поэта-песенника был совершенно безнадежен. Понятное дело, что его автобиография тоже доверия не внушала, но с чисто человеческой точки зрения Моррисси было интересно. Он и хотел, и боялся прочитать о причинах, побудивших Джонни уйти из группы, хотя слышал их и без того миллионы раз из разных источников, включая самого гитариста. Может, настало время ознакомиться с трудом бывшего партнера по группе?

— А откуда книги взялись, не знаешь? — Моррисси с сомнением посмотрел на Джонни, который с интересом изучал сто седьмую страницу воспоминаний Стивена о школе и приятелях того времени. То ли он так быстро читает, то ли пропустил всю болтологию о любимых стихах, фильмах и телевизионных программах. Моррисси решил, что тут, скорее, второе, ведь они неоднократно обсуждали свои предпочтения. Правда, очень давно, в другой жизни.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Джонни, всё еще не глядя Моза. — Я думаю, для нас этот шкаф — что-то типа рога изобилия.

— Или ящика Пандоры, — буркнул Стивен.

— Или ящика Пандоры, — эхом отозвался Марр.

У Джонни были мокрые волосы, что заставило Моррисси подумать о необходимости и самому освежиться. А еще он по-прежнему сидел в своей вчерашней одежде, и Стивен с разочарованием вспомнил об отсутствии сменного нижнего белья. Примерно несколько секунд он думал о решении этой проблемы, пока уже в ванной не увидел в отражении зеркала над раковиной чужие трусы на полотенцесушителе позади себя. Моррисси зажмурился, будто увидел что-то постыдное и непредназначенное для его глаз, а потом, вдогонку, осознал, что Джонни, должно быть, сидит в своем кресле без трусов вовсе. Да уж, излишней стыдливостью он не страдал. А впрочем, почему Стивена вообще должно интересовать, носит ли нижнее белье Джонни Марр?

Под упругими струями воды Моррисси немного расслабился, напряжение прошлого дня уносилось с душевыми каплями вниз, которые, сбиваясь в крошечные водопады, образовывали у стока смешную воронку. Он недоумевал, почему находится в этом месте так долго, около суток, почему никто даже не пытается его искать, ведь в современном мире найти человека, у которого с собой мобильный телефон, пусть и без связи, проще простого: любой новый аппарат оснащен датчиком, благодаря которому можно отследить его местоположение.

Судя по всему, он стал невольным участником какого-то неадекватного эксперимента, но любые, даже самые долгосрочные проекты, подходят к концу, и если Моррисси удастся узнать, кто за этим стоял, годы тюремного заключения ему обеспечены, похищение людей — это не жвачку на заправке украсть. Хотя, в принципе, ему даже на руку, что его похитили и поместили в «антигуманные условия, ограничивающие его личную свободу и нарушающие его человеческие права» — очередной прекрасный инфоповод, которых, как известно, много не бывает. Стивен энергично растерся полотенцем, с сомнением взглянул на среднюю перекладину полотенцесушителя, оккупированную трусами Джонни, и повесил свои на самый верх, как можно дальше.

Джонни сидел с ногами в кресле, увлеченно читая «Автобиографию»; его хрупкая комплекция с годами не пострадала. Стивен почти отрешенно вздохнул: не следовало ему по молодости поддаваться на уговоры и «в целях оздоровления» посещать спортзал. Надо было просто бегать, а не пытаться тягать гантельки. Теперь же всё, что он имеет — это увеличившееся в два раза тело и изменившаяся форма лица, оттого он и прячется за старыми фотоснимками, используя их в качестве обложек как для книг, так и для пластинок. Ему не нравилось то, чем он стал: все эти морщины, поблекшие черты лица, всё такое широкое и кое-где висит, но в возрасте, когда на всех парах мчишься на кладбище, думать о собственной эстетике было странно и неудобно. Или он пессимист? Стивен так долго пялился на фигуру Джонни, что тот поднял на него недоуменный взгляд. Моррисси отрицательно помотал головой и взял с полки книгу, предназначенную для него.

О, это была не просто книга — это была лимитированная версия в черной коробочке, с эксклюзивными фотографиями молодого Джонни из The Smiths, запечатанными в плотный черный конверт. Моррисси присел на край кровати, осторожно извлек конверт и положил рядом с собой, сердце почему-то забилось быстрее: есть ли там их совместные снимки? «Автобиографию» Стивен почти не стал разбавлять фотографиями тех времен, ему и без этого почти никогда не нравились иллюстрации в книгах, и в своей он хотел видеть больше текста и меньше картинок. Кроме того, фото, не напечатанные на специальной бумаге, да еще и в черно-белых оттенках, покрытые типографским «зерном», не несли собой никакой ценности. Может, только детские снимки, но тут — совсем другое дело.

Set the Boy Free была легкой и приятной, о детстве автор вспоминал только хорошее, и вообще складывалось впечатление, что ничего ужасного с ним никогда не происходило, кроме перелома руки в двух местах. Джон был хорош как в роли старшего, так и младшего брата, родители поощряли его любовь к музыке — словом, нормальная жизнь ребенка из рабочего класса. Он был счастлив, а потом встретил меня, мрачно подумал Стивен и вновь взглянул на гитариста. Тот, нахмурившись, сканировал страницы одну за одной, будто владел техникой скорочтения, и Моррисси невольно перевел взгляд с лица Джонни на «Автобиографию» в его руках. И замер.

Моз знал свою книгу наизусть — он же ее редактировал, убирая, по мнению издательства, излишества, нарушающие и без того шаткую композицию произведения. Помнил даже страницы, с которых начал и закончил повествование о The Smiths, плавно перетекшее в обсасывание судебного разбирательства двадцатилетней давности, спровоцированного Майком Джойсом. И судя по тому, что Джонни зажимал рукой книжный блок примерно на середине книги, он как раз вот-вот дойдет до того момента, где Моррисси, с присущим ему ядом, распинал всех и вся в надежде передать читателю тяжесть своего существования в конце девяностых.

А еще на двести шестьдесят четвертой странице он процитировал письмо Джонни после распада группы и не знал, как тот к этому отнесется, хотя отсканированная версия гуляла по интернету не первый год и, возможно, уже попадалась ему на глаза. Да, это письмо предназначалось Моррисси, и он имел право делать с ним всё, что хочет, но, боже, если бы он не был уверен, что Марр никогда в жизни не будет заниматься такой ерундой, как чтение мемуаров своего бывшего вокалиста, он бы его, конечно, в книгу не помещал. Стивен так нервничал, что едва ли мог сосредоточиться: буквы плыли перед глазами, и информация предсказуемо не запоминалась. На губах не отрывающегося от «Автобиографии» Джонни играла кривая усмешка, что Моррисси очень не понравилось. Дурной знак.

— Джонни, — позвал Стивен, не успев придумать, о чем конкретно хочет спросить — лишь бы отвлечь Марра от глупых печатных слов, которые тот никогда не должен был увидеть. Увлеченный чтением гитарист не откликался. — Джонни!

— М? — Марр резко вскинул голову и озадаченно посмотрел на Моррисси.

— Я хотел спросить. Как… — Стивен судорожно перебирал в голове темы для разговора, количество которых резко сокращалось при попытках их придумать. Чужой выжидающий взгляд тоже не способствовал улучшению интеллектуальных возможностей. Как будто его мозг высушили или сожрали зомби, живые мертвецы. И тут его осенило. — Как тебе новый фильм Джармуша?

Гениально, Моррисси, просто супер. Джармуш, которого ты никогда особенно не любил, редко понимал и сознательно проигнорировал его последнюю картину. Хорошо, хоть прочитал пару рецензий, чтобы убедиться в правильности своего решения не обращать на киноновинку никакого внимания. Джармуш, которого мог не любить и Джонни и поступить точно так же, как и ты — даже интереса не проявить, несмотря на присутствие в картине Игги Попа, который очень нравился его жене Энджи. А самому Джонни нравились The Stooges. Нет, он точно должен был посмотреть этот фильм.

— «Мертвые не умирают»? — Джонни изогнул бровь в изумлении, на мгновение отложив книгу. Проследив за этим действием, Моррисси заметно расслабился. — Не знал, что ты интересуешься современным независимым кинематографом.

— Мне в свое время очень импонировал «Мертвец».

И здесь Стивен даже не соврал. Было что-то близкое ему в истории потерявшего всё бухгалтера, уехавшего в никуда и ничего, кроме пули в грудь не получившего. Моррисси вынужден был признать, что даже почти презираемый им Джонни Депп, исполнитель главной роли, сыграл великолепно. Кроме того, Стивен любил Уильяма Блейка — британского поэта, провидца и мистика, и отсылка к классической английской поэзии, проходящая тонкой красной нитью через весь фильм, не могла оставить его равнодушным. Достойное кино, философское, со множеством подтекстов, действительно стоящее внимания, но не окупившееся в прокате даже наполовину.

— Кто рождается на свет лишь для горестей и бед, — гулко пробасил Джонни, цитированием Блейка подражая индейцу Никто, что вызвало у Моррисси улыбку. — Кто рождается навечно лишь для радости беспечной…

— Кто — для радости беспечной, кто — для ночи бесконечной.

Теперь улыбнулся Джонни, поняв и приняв желание Моза извиниться, не вымаливая прощения. В автобиографии Моррисси он как раз дошел до момента с судом, но изложение с точки зрения автора не вызвало в нем никаких эмоций — ни злости, ни печали. Дальше читать не хотелось, все описанные события он уже прошел, пережил и отстрадал, вот и ни к чему предаваться тоскливым воспоминаниям. К тому же Джонни имел довольно живое представление о том, что великий фантазер Моззер может еще напридумывать, и книга представлялась ему, скорее, сборником неоднозначных сказок, нежели реальной историей жизни (за редким, разумеется, исключением). Ну и этот повсеместный мрачняк в духе «мы все умрем» был чужд Марру — жить ему нравилось гораздо больше.

— А что касается нового фильма… — Джонни прикусил нижнюю губу в задумчивости. — Думаю, Джармуш не сказал ничего нового. Это всё та же история о том, что мы — твари дрожащие, недостойное жить общество потребления. Блин, да даже финальной схватки Игги Попа с Томом Уэйтсом не было, а я так ее ждал! Для чего тогда вообще было снимать этот фильм?

Моррисси рассмеялся. Он слабо представлял, о чем говорит Джон, но эмоции, которые тот испытывал, были искренними, и Стивен понял, что успел по ним соскучиться. Он нащупал на кровати конверт с фотографиями из книги, вскрыл его и вытряхнул несколько раритетных снимков очень хорошего качества, на которых, как и было обещано упаковкой, был изображен юный Джонни Марр. Сунув другие снимки в карман, Моррисси поднялся с кровати и медленно направился к гитаристу, неся на уровне груди первую же фотографию из набора. Джонни, откинувшись в кресле, наблюдал за Мозом с озорным интересом.

— Знаешь, эта твоя прическа нравилась мне больше всех, — встав напротив Марра, Стивен указал на фотографию, которую держал перед собой. Джонни на фотоснимке был в джинсовке и белой рубашке, его волосы были подняты и рассыпаны в разные стороны, точно перья. На смотрящие куда-то вправо глаза спадала челка, закрывая брови и почти доставая до ресниц.

— Моззер, я ненавидел эту челку, — невольно простонав, Марр уперся рукой в подлокотник и закрыл глаза ладонью. — С укладкой был тихий ужас. Разве ты не помнишь?

— Помню, конечно, — не дожидаясь приглашения, Стивен сел вполоборота на свободный подлокотник. — Но красота требует жертв. Карандашом же ты пользоваться научился? Однажды даже мне глаза пытался подвести.

— А, это когда ты дернулся и чуть не выколол себе глаз? — Джонни чуть подвинулся, давая Моррисси больше пространства. — И потом еще полчаса орал на меня, хотя сам попросил об этом?

— Вот уж не думал, что ты такой злопамятный, — протянул Стивен. — Я же извинился!

— Через год, пьяный в доску.

— Тебя не переспоришь, — Моррисси закатил глаза. Джонни удовлетворенно хмыкнул.

Фотографий было всего шесть, и все — времен The Smiths: Джонни со звездной прической, Джонни с гитарой, Джонни в старом драповом пальто на светлом фоне, Джонни со своей единственной любимой женщиной, впоследствии ставшей его женой. Как же так вышло, что Стивен их раньше не видел? На одной из оставшихся фотографий группа в полном составе сидит в какой-то гримерке: Энди с Майком слева, Джонни — посередине, а Моррисси — справа, с видом знатока, отлично понимающего, о чем вдохновенно вещает Марр.

Последняя фотография недаром, наверное, была помещена в конец: на ней были запечатлены Моррисси и Марр, сидящие на диване близко-близко друг к другу, обменивающиеся взглядами и радостно улыбающиеся. Джонни — как всегда со своей гитарой, Моз — с маленькой записной книжкой, пристанищем его стихов. Совсем молодые, в самом начале творческого пути, в той же одежде, что и на съемках детской передачи, где редактор мало того, что неправильно записал фамилию вокалиста, так еще и придумал ему новое имя. Но даже Пол нравился Моррисси больше Стивена.

Моррисси склонился над фотографией, внимательно изучая выражение собственного лица. Когда в последний раз он выглядел таким счастливым, таким… живым? В «Автобиографии» он писал, что его депрессия особенно процветала в те годы, когда он значился фронтменом The Smiths. Но разве может человек, страдающий депрессией, выглядеть таким довольным собственным существованием? Моррисси прочертил кончиком пальца их лица в профиль, в сердце предательски кольнуло. Захотелось спросить неведомого бога: как же это всё произошло, почему, зачем? Как люди с фотографии превратились в жалкое подобие самих себя? Стивен перевел взгляд на Джонни, ища ответ в его глазах, но гитарист видел этот снимок уже, наверное, тысячу раз, и посему особенных эмоций он не вызывал.

— Почему я не видел этой фотографии? — печально спросил Моррисси.

— Потому что я ее тебе не показывал.

— Почему?

— Потому что иногда воспоминания — единственное, что остается незапятнанным, — Джонни улыбнулся уголками губ и поднялся с кресла. — Ты есть не хочешь?

— Кажется, хочу.

Джонни кивнул и принялся возиться с фруктами и овощами, попутно делясь с Моррисси лучшими и простейшими веганскими рецептами. Пока он сосредоточенно нарезал лук, Стивен незаметно сунул ту самую фотографию во внутренний карман рубашки.


	3. День третий

_Ghosts in the photograph_  
_Never lied to me_  
_I'd be all of that_  
  
_Mogwai — Take Me Somewhere Nice_  
  
— Здесь вообще о бритвах слышали? — тихо, чтобы не разбудить Моррисси, пробормотал Джонни, недовольно рассматривая собственное отражение. Подбородок и верхняя губа покрылись черными точками трехдневной щетины, на щеках же наметились привычные островки будущей бороды клочками.

Не понимал Марр этой моды на лицевую растительность: неудобно, некрасиво, еда застревает, лицо постоянно чешется. Впрочем, однажды, по молодости еще, в период особой эмоциональной нестабильности, он решил попробовать ее отрастить. «А что, буду Джимом Моррисоном», — сказал он тогда Энджи. «Главное, не умри в двадцать семь», — парировала жена, с насмешливым сомнением глядя на Джонни. Он старательно растил бороду около пары месяцев и почти не выходил из дома, чтобы не пугать народ, а Энджи хихикала и отказывалась его целовать, пока он не «уберет с лица дохлых хомячков». В конце концов, Джонни сдался и принял простую истину: рокера-бородача из него не выйдет. Побрился и больше в подобные эксперименты не ввязывался.

Кроме того, форма его лица была, мягко говоря, неидеальной. Борода, особенно длинная, а не хипстерская, удлиняет лицо, и Джонни было страшно представить, на что он будет похож, если и без того узкая и вытянутая морда прибавит еще несколько сантиметров. С другой стороны, борода скрывает морщины, количество которых по мере старения неизбежно растет, но одного этого всё-таки недостаточно. То ли Джонни совсем отстал от жизни, то ли в такого рода омоложении и вправду не было никакого смысла. Он повернул голову влево и, по-прежнему смотря в зеркало, потрогал прядь жгуче-черных волос, выкрашенную в белоснежный: давно нужно было так сделать, выглядит здорово.

Если говорить о морщинах, то состояние кожи соседа по комнате печалило Джонни до глубины души. Моззер невероятно постарел: черты лица измельчали, появились скорбные складки у рта с безнадежно опущенными уголками, а это колючее выражение глаз… Он особенно сдал в последние годы, когда всем стало известно о его онкологическом заболевании. Когда Джонни об этом услышал, он не знал, как правильно отреагировать, поэтому не отреагировал вовсе: слишком долго думал, что сказать и нужно ли вообще что-то говорить, и время было упущено. В принципе, при большом желании, в потухшем, уставшем от фестивальной жизни пожилом мужчине еще можно было узнать того мальчишку с мягкой улыбкой и ярко-голубыми глазами, которого помнил и любил Марр, но с каждым годом это становилось всё сложнее.

Джонни завел руки за спину и выпрямился, выгнув плечи назад и опустив голову как можно ниже. Тело, непривыкшее к отсутствию физических упражнений и сну в неудобном кресле, заныло, кости предупреждающе хрустнули. Гитарист наивно полагал, что так же сложно, как после первой ночи, уже не будет, и несчастный позвоночник довольно скоро поймет, что, сколько бы он ни болел, перемены позы и места сна не дождется. Но сегодня спина болела еще сильнее, чем вчера, и Марр с тоской думал о том, что и сам не молодеет. А еще у него скоро день рождения, хотя он понятия не имел, какое должно быть сегодня число; по подсчетам ночей, проведенных здесь, двадцать девятое октября — значит, осталось два дня. Энджи и дети уже, наверное, подали заявление о его пропаже, но если даже великого Моррисси все еще никто не спас, шансов у него не больше.

Уровень заряда смартфона, лишенного доступа к сети, застыл на семидесяти двух процентах, но Джонни и не надеялся уже, что сможет до кого-то дозвониться. Если это сон, то рано или поздно он должен закончиться, а если чей-то эксперимент, то, что ж, остается только познакомиться с его руководителем, уважительно покрутить пальцем у виска и упечь в психушку на веки вечные. Но при рассмотрении последнего варианта возникает ряд вопросов, остающихся без ответа: например, откуда, ради всего святого, в этой комнате берутся те же самые продукты, предметы гигиены и, например, книжки, как вчера? Книжки, кстати, с утра исчезли, и вместо них в волшебном шкафу появился виниловый проигрыватель, похожий на тот, что был у Джонни в родительском доме после переезда в Манчестер.

Без пластинок проигрыватель был бы бесполезен, по крайней мере, для них с Мозом, не умеющих играть в «сделай сам», собирая и разбирая разного рода предметы электроники, посему рядом с ним аккуратной стопочкой стояли альбомы и синглы The Smiths. Марр мельком пробежался глазами по корешкам пластинок и понял, что все они, от мала до велика, выпущены во время существования группы. Лишь Strangeways, Here We Come выбивался из стаи, поскольку на момент его появления Джонни уже покинул группу и тем самым обрек ее на распад, но к официальной дискографии альбом всё-таки относился.

Джонни взял пластинку в руки, подавив желание ритуально сдуть несуществующую пыль. Великий альбом, что ни говори, вершина их творчества: песни писались с надрывом, из последних сил — и финальный рывок удался. Марр часто думал, что, быть может, и правильно, что всё так закончилось: они бы вряд ли прыгнули выше головы, к тому же Моззер постоянно порывался поувольнять всех неугодных, а это всё равно привело бы к краху. Да что теперь об этом говорить?

Самое забавное в этой истории — то, как восторженно отреагировали его дети, когда узнали, что папа — знаменитость, выступавшая в тандеме с еще большей знаменитостью. Но впоследствии, когда Нил решил пойти по его стопам, Джонни было тяжело находить слова в оправдание своего тогдашнего поступка: разве объяснишь сыну, каково это — быть партнером человека, неприспособленного к социальной жизни и перекладывающего на него ответственность за все принимаемые решения? Разве расскажешь о прогрессирующей алкогольной зависимости, от которой страдали близкие, и даже мыслях о самоубийстве? «Шоу-бизнес, Нил», — говорил в таких случаях Марр-старший, — «это замкнутый круг». Сына этот ответ устраивал, развернутых комментариев он не требовал.

Джонни обернулся на шорох позади, так и не положив пластинку на отведенное ей в шкафу место. Моррисси при пробуждении традиционно проинспектировал помещение на соответствие его спальне и лишь тяжело вздохнул. «Да, Моззер, я тоже устал гулять по минному полю и хочу домой», — подумал Марр, но произносить вслух не стал — только кивнул в знак приветствия.

Как бы Стивен ни старался, он не мог почувствовать себя как дома в этом месте: не мог, например, распахнуть дверь холодильника утром и по-быстрому что-то в себя закинуть, чтобы не отвлекаться на еду в течение следующих нескольких часов. Да и как можно считать домом источник настоящего стресса? Желание выбраться отсюда поскорее не покидало его ни на минуту, но не мешало, тем не менее, отлично высыпаться. Моррисси впервые, наверное, за много лет чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и полным сил: он ни разу, как это у него обычно бывало, не проснулся посреди ночи, не ощущал поутру разбитость во всем теле, и это дорогого стоило, за это можно и спасибо сказать.

— Смотри, что нам принесли сегодня, — Джонни отступил от шкафа, давая Моррисси обзор. На полке стоял виниловый проигрыватель, а рядом — набор пластинок, названия которых Стивен издалека не видел, но был уверен, что к нему они имеют самое непосредственное отношение. Он поднялся с кровати и подошел ближе, чтобы в этом убедиться.

— Бойся данайцев, дары приносящих, — пробормотал Моррисси, вытащив из представленной коллекции The World Won’t Listen. — А ведь я был не прав.

— В чём? — не найдя в комнате ни одной розетки, Джонни нажал на кнопку включения — и на панели проигрывателя зажглась красная лампочка. Странные дела тут творятся: Марр, конечно, многое видел, но чтобы музыкальная аппаратура работала без электричества… Век живи — век удивляйся.

— Мир услышал, — Стивен едва заметно улыбнулся. — Но лишь тогда, когда нам это стало уже не нужно. А книг больше не появлялось? Я бы лучше почитал.

— Не появлялось, — Марр развел руками, — и вчерашние исчезли. Я не понимаю, что за чертовщина здесь творится, и рад, честно говоря, что мы всё еще живы.

Ничего не ответив, Моррисси пошел в ванную, где машинально сунул руку под рубашку, проверяя, на месте ли их с Джонни совместная фотография из Set the Boy Free. После обнаружения снимка дышать сразу стало как-то проще. Стивен плеснул в лицо воды и поднял оценивающий взгляд на собственное отражение: небрит, не уложен, зато без мешков под глазами. В принципе, внешнее состояние сносное, внутреннее — вполне стабильное, к высадке на поверхность готов, но что-то никто высаживать его не торопился.

Вчера, во время ужина, Моррисси ненадолго задумался о том, что никто из них еще не озвучивал: а что если они умерли? Или, например, дрейфуют по волнам комы, пока их тела занимают койки в реанимационных отделениях, и жизнь в их недобитых организмах поддерживается искусственно, с помощью дорогостоящих аппаратов. Наяву их все оплакивают, для Стивена небось уже и гроб заказали, лишь бы только откинулся поскорее, а они с Джонни — здесь, живые и невредимые, отдыхают после напряженного графика. Единственное, что оставалось неясным, если придерживаться этой теории — это почему они с Марром оказались в одном месте. Нигде они не могли пересечься, особенно по воле судьбы, если даже не встретились в перерывах между концертами поздней весной, хотя выступали совсем рядом.

Как бы то ни было, сегодня у них с Джонни по плану сочлененное с переосмысливанием событий прошлых лет прослушивание музыки. Альтернативу им не предоставили, но всегда можно посидеть в тишине, повымучивать темы для разговора и периодически неловко молчать, прерываясь на еду и залипание в потолок, но такая перспектива Стивена не радовала — ему одного Джармуша хватило. Моррисси провел тыльной стороной ладони по щеке и подбородку и поморщился: седые ежики щетины неравномерно покрывали бледную кожу — в таком виде даже жить стыдно, не то что на улице показываться. И какой извращенец их сюда засунул? Даже в тюрьмах выдают одноразовые станки!

Скрестив руки на груди, Моррисси встал в дверном проеме и начал молча наблюдать за Джонни. Он сел на пол по-турецки, предварительно выложив перед собой все имеющиеся пластинки, и с легкой улыбкой изучал обложки. Иногда брал в руки какую-нибудь семидюймовку, которых было в избытке, и бережно клал обратно, будто боялся повредить через двойную упаковку. Стивен улыбнулся, глядя на своего бывшего гитариста: было в этом что-то теплое и уютное. Марр разложил по порядку все пластинки — от первого сингла до последнего альбома — и ни разу не ошибся. От Hand in Glove до Strangeways, Here We Come, теперь они составляли собой окружность, в середине которой находился Джонни, и это было даже символично. Стивен мог бы тоже встать в этот круг, занять положенное место рядом с Марром, мог бы вернуться в старый дом, но единственная дорога к нему лет двадцать пять как превратилась в метровую расщелину.

Джонни внезапно издал какой-то восхищенный звук и вскинул над головой одну из семидюймовок — третий сингл The Smiths, What Difference Does It Make. Сначала Моррисси не понял, что конкретно привлекло его внимание, но потом, чуть прищурившись, пригляделся: вместо актера Теренса Стэмпа на обложке был сам Стивен, одетый в похожие вещи, похоже улыбающийся, только вместо хлороформа держащий в руке стакан с молоком. Так получилось, потому что Стэмп поначалу не дал разрешение на использование своей фотографии, но довольно быстро передумал, и теперь, чтобы найти сингл с Моррисси на обложке, пришлось бы оббегать немало старинных музыкальных магазинов, а то и вовсе приобрести редкость у коллекционера.

— Интересно, где они это нашли, — Моррисси присел на корточки, принимая из рук Марра небольшую пластинку. — Как ты думаешь, может, нас похитил безумный фанат и наблюдает сейчас за нами через камеру?

— А где она может быть расположена? — Джонни, на миг оторвавшись от созерцания виниловых музыкальных носителей, беспокойно заозирался по сторонам.

— Да в одной из этих дырок, к примеру, — Стивен взмахнул рукой, указывая на вентиляционные углубления под потолком. — Они меня с первой секунды заинтересовали.

— Мне кажется, если бы кто-то всерьез за нами наблюдал, — ответил Марр, немного подумав, — то уже со скуки бы помер. Мы же ничего не делаем, Моз, только жрем и спим. Это было бы самое тупое и бессмысленное реалити-шоу в мире, хуже «Семейства Кардашян».

Моррисси прыснул, на секунду представив себе анонс нового шоу «Семейство Смит». Вот они вчетвером: толстые, старые, каждый со своим музыкальным инструментом, и раз в несколько серий к ним на огонек заглядывает Крейг Гэннон, не очень понимающий, как он сюда вообще попал. Каждый выпуск Майк будет пытаться клянчить у Стивена деньги, жалуясь, что ему приходится продавать редкие вещи эпохи The Smiths на Ebay, Энди — глупо хихикать, а Джонни… пытаться, наверное, уладить конфликт мирным путем, чтобы никто не пострадал и все были счастливы.

На последней мысли Моррисси сник: по несчастью или к счастью, он только теперь начал понимать, что Джонни никогда не был на его стороне, в то время как сам Стивен готов был горы ради него свернуть. Благородство, забота и даже любовь были лишь проявлением его, Марра, доброты, которая распространялась на всё живое без исключения, в этом и была причина его ухода — Моррисси просил слишком многого, несоизмеримо с тем, что мог дать ему Джонни. Стивен был молод и безнадежно влюблен в лучшего друга, он просто попал под невероятное обаяние и не вправе винить в этом гитариста. Кто бы не попал?

— Ну что, начнем нашу музыкальную программу?

Погруженный в свои мысли, Стивен не заметил, как Джонни вышел из круга. Теперь он стоял напротив проигрывателя с синеватой семидюймовкой в руках. Hand in Glove, кто бы мог сомневаться: если уж начинать, то именно с нее. Не дожидаясь ответа, Марр осторожно положил пластинку в проигрыватель и опустил иглу звукоснимателя. В тишине раздался едва слышный треск и легкое дребезжание, после чего комната наполнилась звуком родной мелодии, которая когда-то подарила им путевку в жизнь. Джонни увеличил громкость на регуляторе и подмигнул на долю секунды растерявшемуся Моррисси, одними губами прошептав «Kiss my shades».

Он и Джонни — равноценные партнеры: один пишет музыку, другой — стихи, сейчас это казалось невероятным. После стольких лет отрицания, забытья и пусть и не открытого, но очевидного конфликта. Моррисси словно перенесся в то время, когда политические, социальные и прочие дурацкие разногласия не имели значения, когда в их сердцах жила только музыка, а творчеством заправляли кино и книги. После дебютного сингла они выбрали Hatful of Hollow — сборник всего по чуть-чуть, правильное решение переписать очень достойные, но бездарно спродюсированные треки с дебютного альбома. Джонни не мог спокойно усидеть на кресле: то и дело подпрыгивал, прикусывал ноготь на большом пальце, играл на воображаемой гитаре, а Моррисси тихо подпевал, в который раз внутренне удивляясь, как же его голос изменился со временем.

А дальше были альбомы один за другим: идеологический Meat is Murder, больше тридцати лет назад повернувший Марра в сторону вегетарианства. Что бы он там ни говорил о своей супруге, под влиянием которой всё равно перестал бы есть мясо, Моррисси знал, что роль Энджи в отказе Джонни от продуктов животного происхождения ничтожно мала. Господи, они встречались восемь лет до выпуска альбома, и все эти годы Марр жевал гамбургеры и был не против стейка хорошей прожарки! Стивен чувствовал ответственность за выбор Джонни все эти годы и был действительно горд собой.

Замечательный The Queen is Dead, который Моррисси изначально хотел назвать Margaret on the Guillotine, но экстремистский заголовок забраковали все, кого он знал. Тем не менее, он не забыл об этом названии и через два года сочинил под него целую песню, которая уже никакого отношения к The Smiths не имела. Каждый год — по альбому, шутка ли? Группа пролетела как комета над Землей, оставив неизгладимый след в истории независимой музыки. Именно из них, четырех манчестерских парней, вырос весь брит-поп и целое направление инди. Именно на Джонни Марра равнялся Ноэл Галлахер, гитарист почивших Oasis. Именно на Моррисси равнялся Мэтт Бернингер, вокалист и автор песен The National. Достаточное наследие? Более чем.

Когда Джонни поставил Strangeways, Here We Come, Стивен почувствовал себя натянутой струной. Наверное, следовало остановиться на предыдущем альбоме, когда не всё еще было потеряно, когда еще были планы и желание идти рука об руку. Песни, которые в классическом составе они никогда не исполняли на сцене и больше уже не исполнят, сменяли одна другую, втекали друг в друга, создавали одну неповторимую композицию. И вот — бэк-вокал Джонни на Death at One’s Elbow, почти незаметный, и это пророческое «Goodbye, my love», а дальше — самая тяжелая песня, которую Моррисси исполнил только один раз, в майском туре, да и то не допел до конца.

I Won’t Share You — это панихида, последняя попытка удержать то, к чему шел всю жизнь и что давалось с таким трудом. С беззаботной гитарой, меланхоличным голосом и обнадеживающей гармошкой в конце. Невыносимая композиция для того, кто написал текст, пропустил его через себя и переживал долгие годы, не в силах смириться с настоящим положением вещей. В какой-то момент Моррисси понял, что сейчас расплачется: дыхание сбилось, а в горле появился мерзкий комок, посылающий болевые вибрации к голосовым связкам. Стивен молча поднялся с кровати и ушел в ванную, сопровождаемый вопросительным взглядом Джонни. Как только дверь захлопнулась, гармошка стихла, и в комнате повисла тишина.

Моррисси открыл все краны, и в раковине, и в душе, даже спустил воду в унитазе, чтобы наверняка — так ему не хотелось, чтобы Марр слышал непрошенные всхлипы и судорожные вздохи. Но Джонни не был идиотом и помнил, как это бывает с Моззером; разница была только в том, что раньше он не стеснялся при нем плакать, тридцать лет назад всё было значительно проще. Стивен смотрел на свое отражение с покрасневшими глазами — белк **а** ми, покрытыми тончайшими сеточками налитых кровью капилляров — и испытывал к самому себе жгучую ненависть. Почему всё еще больно? Почему не проходит? Ему захотелось разбить это чертово зеркало, ощутить физические страдания, услышать звон стекла — сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы это прекратилось!

— Моззер? Ты в порядке?

Джонни чертов Марр с его неубиваемой верой в лучшее. Неспособный видеть дальше своего носа, неспособный любить никого, кроме себя и своей драгоценной Энджи. Это он всё испортил, от него эта сочащаяся гноем рана, не заживающая годами. Надо было его убить еще тогда, всем стало бы легче, а уж какое нашумевшее дело бы было! Зато Стивен почувствовал бы себя отмщенным, некоторое время был бы счастлив, а потом повесился бы в камере, потому что никто не имеет право посягать на его свободу. Моррисси просидел на полу в ванной без малого час, успокаиваясь и приводя мысли в порядок. Когда с лица сошла краснота, а с глаз более-менее спал отек, он открыл дверь и увидел перед собой Джонни. Не успел Стивен пожелать гитаристу спокойной ночи, как тот крепко его обнял, не давая пошевелиться.

— Так было нужно, Моз, понимаешь? Я не мог по-другому, — пробормотал Джонни куда-то в район шеи Стивена. — Ты понимаешь меня?

— Я давно тебя понял, Джонни, — спокойно отозвался Моррисси.

— Врешь.

— Вру.

Минут через пять Стивен всё-таки отлепил от себя Джонни и, обессиленный, опустился на кровать. Свет мгновенно погас. Больше всего на свете вокалист хотел, чтобы этот кошмар закончился, но перед этим стереть себе память, чтобы не помнить о неожиданно крепких руках, которым снова тянуло поверить и утонуть в объятиях. Ничего не наладится, не исправится, не пройдет и не зарубцуется; ходить тебе, Моззери, всю жизнь с клеймом мученика. Печаль будет длиться вечно, как сказал Винсент Ван Гог в предсмертной горячке. О, как же он был прав.

— Прости меня, Стивен, — раздался голос Джонни из дальнего угла. — Ты простишь меня?

Моррисси не ответил. Он бесконечно долго глядел в черную пустоту над головой, пока веки не начали слипаться. И только поняв, что дыхание Марра выровнялось, чуть улыбнулся и тихо прошептал:

— Я прощаю тебя, Джон Мейхер.


	4. День четвертый

_You didn't see me, I was falling apart  
I was a television version of a person with a broken heart_

_The National — Pink Rabbits_  
  
Джонни проснулся на полу возле кресла, но совершенно не помнил, как так вышло. Вероятно, его тело само по себе решило исправить ситуацию с непригодным для сна предметом мебели, но, в любом случае, это было странно. Приступами сомнамбулизма он доселе не страдал: на подоконники во сне не вставал, посреди проезжей части не просыпался, даже с кровати никогда не скатывался. Впервые в жизни он почувствовал себя настоящей развалиной: встать с пола было еще сложнее, чем отодрать себя от надоевшего кресла. Кряхтеть и позориться не хотелось; Марр медленно перекатился набок, дотянулся рукой до подлокотника и, из последних сил напрягшись, сел. За всеми этими действиями наблюдал уже проснувшийся Моррисси, но ничего не сказал, так как был в натуральном ужасе. И как ему раньше в голову не приходило, что, жертвуя своим комфортом в угоду Стивену, гитарист страдает физически?

Одно дело — не любить делить с кем-то кровать в реалиях его дома: комнат в нем было предостаточно, чтобы никто даже и не думал претендовать на совместный с Моррисси сон. Если же в помещении была всего одна кровать, заставлять человека спать где-то в другом месте было сродни варварству. Стивен мог сколько угодно успокаивать себя тем, что Джонни, дескать, сам изначально выбрал это кресло в качестве сна, никто его не заставлял, но также он прекрасно знал, что, предложи он Марру вакантное место на единственной кровати в помещении, тот бы, несомненно, согласился его занять. И вообще, почему он ни разу даже не подумал предложить Джонни поменяться местами, дать ему хотя бы одну ночь нормального отдыха? Будто это выше его достоинства, но это ведь не так, просто Стивену даже по прошествии нескольких десятилетий было неловко лезть со своими предложениями.

В общем, Моррисси — мастер создавать о себе ложное впечатление: если уж переживать, то внутренне, чтобы, не дай бог, никто не заметил, что он может чувствовать что-то, кроме голода. Если предлагать помощь, то молча, чтобы человек сам за ней обратился, это ведь элементарно! Джонни же знал за ним такую особенность, почему тогда сам не обозначил свои намерения, не пожаловался на ноющую спину? Или, если не было у него никаких намерений, к чему этот неуместный стоицизм? Ради «плюсика» в карму, которой не существует? В конце концов, Моррисси закономерно разозлился на Марра за его неумение просить помощи, а на себя — за неумение ее предлагать. Но если со злостью на себя он жить привык и вполне удачно справлялся, то злость на Джонни нуждалась в выходе. Главное — случайно не перегнуть палку, иначе их шаткий, только-только установившийся мир рухнет.

— Почему ты просто не сказал?

Ни «здрасьте», ни «до свидания», Моррисси остается Моррисси. Джонни фыркнул и вполз на свое кресло, прогнувшись назад всем телом до хруста в позвоночнике, на что Стивен расширил глаза и сделал такую гримасу, что Марру стало не по себе и немного стыдно. Джонни виновато улыбнулся и склонил голову попеременно к левому и правому плечам, и снова раздался хруст, но очень тихий, который, возможно, Моз и не услышал. «Ох и отомстят же мне эти кости в глубокой старости», — с тоской подумал Джонни.

— Прости, что стал свидетелем моей утренней гимнастики, — проигнорировав вопрос, гитарист поднялся и пару раз подпрыгнул, чтобы хоть немного размять затекшие ноги.

— Почему ты не сказал, что не можешь спать в этом долбаном кресле? — терпеливо повторил Моррисси, но на этот раз более развернуто.

— Но я могу спать в этом долбаном кресле, — подражая Стивену, спокойно ответил Марр и пожал плечами. — Не переживай, Моззер. Мне где только спать ни приходилось, я привык.

На это у Моррисси ответа не нашлось. Не может же он, в самом деле, насильно навязывать помощь, вести за ручку к кровати и спать рядом с собой укладывать, он же не мамочка. Но на душе всё равно было паршиво, как будто он от чистого сердца предложил старому голодному знакомому еды, а тот отказался из чувства собственного достоинства. А ведь был бы на месте Стивена кто-нибудь другой, Джонни бы и думать не стал — вскарабкался бы на кровать как миленький, прямо в первую ночь, еще и всё пространство бы занял и чувствовал себя по этому поводу прекрасно. Моррисси не был идиотом — он отлично понимал, чем вызвано желание Марра отдалиться от него физически даже в ущерб собственному здоровью: слишком много тревожных звоночков за последние три дня. Много всего передумано, переосмыслено, Джонни тоже не железный. Он пытался сохранить единственное, что у него здесь оставалось — тело, эту несчастную кожаную оболочку, хоть Стивен на нее и не претендовал. Вообще.

— Ни фига себе! — восторженно выдохнул Джонни, отодвинув дверцу шкафа. — Ты только посмотри!

Под полкой на боку стоял плазменный телевизор, беспроводной, как вчерашний виниловый проигрыватель. Моррисси уставился на него как баран на новые ворота, сомневаясь, способен ли он в принципе работать без электричества. Марр бегло осмотрел находку: пульта к телевизору не прилагалось, но была спасительная кнопка включения на передней панели. Сколько Джонни себя помнил, он никогда ею не пользовался: чаще всего было просто лень вставать с дивана. Бывало, правда, что Нил и Сонни, которым не хватало внимания уставшего от студийной работы папы, то и дело воровали пульт и развлекались отключением телевизора именно с помощью кнопки на корпусе. Выключали ящик и вставали перед ним, довольные удавшейся шалостью, и тогда Джонни волей-неволей приходилось вспоминать о своем родительском долге.

Не особенно понимая, куда его ставить, Джонни пронес через комнату неожиданно легкий предмет электроники и водрузил его на кухонную тумбу. Других мест все равно не было, а кухонный уголок был как раз напротив кровати — идеального места для киновечера. Можно было и догадаться, что настроенных каналов на нем не будет — ни кабеля, ни антенны сзади не торчало — и Марр скорбно вздохнул, внутренне готовясь к долгому и муторному процессу поиска хоть какой-нибудь телепередачи. Хорошо хоть кнопки, отвечающие за настройку вещания, тоже находились на корпусе, что большая редкость; без них сидели бы они с этой игрушкой в выключенном виде. Джонни включил телевизор — и свет, исходящий от синего экрана, окутал его с головой.

Пока Марр копался в телевизионных настройках, Стивен вернулся к шкафу, в котором неисследованными остались две большие сумки, отличающиеся только цветом — ярко-желтая и малиновая, весьма необычный выбор для двух взрослых мужиков. Почему-то Моррисси сразу понял, что малиновая предназначается ему, вспомнив о канареечном свитере Джонни в молодости, ведь в этой комнате — сплошные приветы из прошлого. Дернув язычок «молнии», Стивен едва мог поверить своим глазам: помимо бритвенного станка, которого ему так не хватало, в сумке лежало несколько пар носков, сменного белья и пижама. А еще был старый теплый свитер, назначения которого Моррисси не понял: может, когда их выпустят на волю, ядерная зима начнется?

— Слава богу, — выдохнул Стивен. Джонни, поймав, наконец, канал с какой-то французской мелодрамой, обернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на Моррисси. Тот отсалютовал бритвенным станком и победно улыбнулся. — Посмотри, что в твоей сумке, а я пойду в душ.

Никаких отличий в содержимом не было, только для Марра, спавшего в кресле на постоянной основе, еще и маленькую подушечку заботливо положили. Джонни только усмехнулся такой щедрости, но станку и вправду обрадовался: лицо чесалось так сильно, что он уже готов был бриться ножом. Их с Мозом желания будто действительно слышали и иногда исполняли, теперь существование здесь было почти нормальным. За исключением, конечно, отсутствия солнечного света, полного отрыва от времени и других мелочей, на которые не обращаешь внимания и совершенно не ценишь, пока не попадешь в подобные обстоятельства. «Когда я выберусь отсюда, то пойду в парк и, если еще будет октябрь, лягу в большую горку разноцветных опавших листьев, расшвыряю их вокруг себя и возьму один на память», — подумал Джонни. Если еще будет октябрь.

Когда Моррисси вышел из душа, разом посвежевший, гладко выбритый и в чистой пижаме, с полотенцем, свисающим обоими концами с шеи, изображение в телевизоре скривилось и поползло серыми линиями с характерным шипением, наложенным на звук идущего фильма. Выглядело это довольно зловеще, Стивен и Джонни синхронно напряглись, но взгляда от экрана не отвели. Марр прищурился и сжал ладони в кулаки, словно готовясь отражать нападение, а Моррисси рефлекторно попятился. Вскоре неизвестный французский фильм полностью заменили мельтешащие черно-белые точки, и к шипению прибавилось гудение.

— Херня какая-то, уже телевизоров боимся, — пробормотал Джонни и решительно направился к плазме с намерением ее выключить.

Только он потянулся к кнопке, как потерянная картинка начала восстанавливаться: робкий уголок изображения пробивался сквозь беспросветную серость прерванного вещания. Полоска за полоской, медленно, но верно изображение складывалось в утреннее шоу, звук которого все еще перекрывало плавно затухающее шипение. Джонни опустился на нижний край кровати, оперся локтями на колени и сложил пальцы в замок, напряженно вглядываясь в экран, но по губам ведущих не удавалось понять, на каком языке они говорят. Моррисси, наблюдавший за происходящим с немой паникой, осторожно присел рядом с Марром — с ним ему было как-то спокойнее.

— Мы передаем слово нашему синоптику, — шипение не дало расслышать называемое ведущей имя, — и вернемся к вам уже через несколько минут.

Джонни и Стивен синхронно переглянулись. Серые полосы почти исчезли, на экран выплыла закрывающая заставка программы, но звук внезапно пропал, и в полной тишине вместо ведущих, расслабленно попивающих кофе в кадре, появилась неизвестная девушка. Позади нее расцвела карта, поделенная на регионы, в которой ни Марр, ни Моррисси не узнавали ни США, ни Великобританию, ни любую другую страну мира. Это было нечто в форме шара, поделенное на несколько круглых секторов от центра, как планета Земля: от ядра и дальше. В самой сердцевине этого безумия крошечной спиралью располагалось некое место, на котором ведущая делала особый акцент, снова и снова направляя на него кончик указки и постукивая им.

— В Незаконченном Деле ожидается похолодание до минус пятнадцати ночью, — деловито дала разъяснение синоптик, глядя прямо в камеру, — к утру температура вернется к норме, но на ночь рекомендую одеться потеплее.

— Незаконченное Дело? Это где? — прошептал Моррисси, чуть повернув голову к Джонни, но не отрывая взгляда от телевизора.

— Понятия не имею. Но нам это показали не просто так, — тихо ответил Марр, поднимаясь с кровати. — Здесь всё не просто так, и это начинает раздражать.

Сигнал вновь прервался, и серые мушки разного размера с характерным гудением снова заполонили экран, но всего на несколько секунд. Телевизор моргнул, и после непродолжительной паузы на экране возникла картинка, в которой Джонни узнал найденную ранее мелодраму. Стивен испуганно посмотрел на гитариста и едва подавил желание схватить его за руку, лишь бы не уходил, но тот успокаивающим жестом положил ладонь Моррисси на плечо и чуть сжал пальцы.

— Я скоро вернусь. Постарайся пока вникнуть в фильм, что ли, потом мне расскажешь, — улыбнулся Марр. Стивен нервно кивнул и залез на кровать.

Что же такое Незаконченное Дело? Где оно находится и почему кто-то посчитал нужным сообщить им о тамошней погоде? Джонни не мог уложить в голове, как связаны он, Моззер и жутковатая спираль в самом центре неизвестной окружности. И что за странное название такое? Есть ли под ним какое-то основание, или шутник-первооткрыватель выразил таким образом собственное настроение или состояние? Какая-то это всё дикость, ирреальная ерунда, точно сон — в реалиях современной жизни столь масштабное дело провернуть невозможно. А Моррисси, кажется, совсем растерялся, оно и неудивительно: будь Джонни на его месте, он уже бился бы в истерике.

Приведя себя в порядок, Джонни занял свободную часть кровати, оценивающе посмотрел на экран, а затем перевел взгляд на Стивена: вокалист находился в какой-то прострации, но при появлении Марра немного оживился. Как и ожидалось, Моррисси не смог сказать ни слова о разворачивающейся перед ними истории, и сюжет на французском языке так и остался для них тайной за семью печатями. Единственное, что Джонни понял — это звук выстрела в конце и полетевшие вслед за чеканящим «Fin» титры. Оставалось надеяться, что следующее кино будет на английском или хотя бы с субтитрами.

Сразу после окончания фильма на экране появилась симпатичная девушка, энергично шагающая по темной улице маленького французского городка и то и дело оборачивающаяся. Позже на черном фоне выросло зловещее «Simon Werner a disparu…», что в условиях отсутствия субтитров Моррисси перевел как «Симон Вернер исчез»: последнее слово — по созвучию английскому «disappear». Довольно скоро произошло первое убийство, и стало понятно, что перед Моррисси и Марром типичный и довольно убогий триллер. Он был скучно снят, французского языка зрители не понимали, но авторов саундтреков узнали сразу: «грязные» гитары Sonic Youth, по струнам которых Терстон Мур лупил отверткой, ни с чем не спутаешь.

— Что, больше совсем ничего нет? — с тоской спросил Стивен, уже уставший вслушиваться в чужестранную подростковую речь, кишащую жаргонизмами. — Меня тошнит от этого артхауса.

— Меня тоже, — вздохнул Джонни. — Давай попробуем поймать что-нибудь еще. — Он нажал на кнопку поиска каналов — и экран погас. Погасла и красная лампочка, свидетельствующая о работе телевизора. Марр нахмурился, несколько раз «выключил» и «включил», постучал по корпусу, как гласила всем известная негласная инструкция, но чудо техники на манипуляции не отреагировало. — Ну и чёрт с ним, без него даже лучше.

Моррисси согласно кивнул, после чего они с Джонни вместе отволокли мистическую плазму в отведенное ей место в шкафу. Джонни приготовил ужин, не переставая поражать Стивена кулинарными способностями, которые объяснял тем, что, мол, тяжело быть веганом в семье вегетарианцев. Несмотря на то, что бодрствуя они провели, казалось бы, от силы часов пять, оба чувствовали себя такими уставшими, будто весь день разносили газеты по соседским домам. Моррисси широко зевнул и укрылся одеялом, не осмелившись предложить Джонни лечь рядом с ним, а сам гитарист не хотел нарушать чужое личное пространство. Ничего нового.

А потом свет потух и началось необъяснимое: температура в комнате резко упала, стоило Джонни нырнуть под свой плед; было такое ощущение, будто стены, пол и потолок покрылись невидимым льдом. От холода невозможно было скрыться, даже сжавшись в комок и сделав из одеяла шалаш: сковывающий легкие воздух проникал через ткань, не встречая сопротивления. Дрожа при каждом шаге от прикосновения ступней к ледяному полу, Марр добрался до сумок со свитерами, кое-как надел свой, а другой кинул Моррисси. Накрыв все тело и голову пледом, стуча зубами, обхватив себя руками так, что ладони скрылись подмышками, и максимально поджав ноги, трясшийся в кресле Джонни думал только об одном: как же. Сука. Холодно.

Всё, достаточно. Промучившись некоторое время, укутанный в плед, Марр вприпрыжку добрался до кровати и лег рядом с таким же дрожащим Стивеном, не касаясь его, но достаточно близко. Моррисси лежал к нему спиной, скрючившись и пряча ладони между бедер, втягивая голову в шею, почти не чувствуя ног. Больше всего он боялся заболеть: еще свежи были в памяти последствия перенесенной пневмонии, едва не лишившие его голоса. Поняв, что выхода у него нет, и оба никакого тепла от отсутствия прямого взаимодействия не получают, Джонни прижался к Стивену грудью, дыша в затылок. Стало немного теплее, но почти неуловимо, не настолько, чтобы заснуть в эпицентре ледяной аномалии.

— Раздевайся, — выдавил Джонни, пытаясь нащупать ледяными пальцами нижний край свитера. — Раздевайся, или мы здесь подохнем.

Моррисси повернулся к гитаристу и, не задавая вопросов, последовал его примеру — стянул с себя свитер с футболкой. Его захлестнула волна знакомого жара чужого тела и, ничего не соображая от холода, Стивен прильнул к Джонни, положив ладони ему на пояс. Марр зашипел сквозь зубы, почувствовав ледяные пальцы на еще не успевшей остыть коже, и прижал руки к груди Моррисси, вызвав ту же реакцию.

— Штаны… — прошептал Стивен. Его ноги окончательно закоченели, а от ног — все болезни: самые мерзкие простуды, бронхиты, герпес как последствие и многое другое. Еле оторвав одну руку от вокалиста, Джонни снял пижамные штаны и, скомкав, отпихнул от себя. Моррисси сделал то же самое, и они синхронно переплели конечности.

В этом не было ничего сексуального, напротив: Марр, любитель плотских утех, еще по молодости советующий Стивену чуть что «хорошенько перепихнуться», назвал про себя такие объятия самыми непривлекательными из всех, в которых ему когда-либо приходилось участвовать. И дело вовсе не в Моррисси, не в том, что он мужчина, музыкальный «противник» или еще какая-нибудь чушь собачья, а в поводе, по которому они всё это затеяли. Объятия ради выживания, обычный технический процесс взаимообмена теплом — вот она, вершина эволюции, высший порог развития человека. Пальцы Стивена начали отогреваться и расслабляться, они больше не впивались в бывшего друга в попытке высосать из него всю энергию; Моррисси уткнулся лбом Марру в плечо и, согревшийся, довольно скоро погрузился в сон.

Джонни смотрел куда-то вдаль поверх макушки спящего Стивена: сон не шел, мысли путались, уставший и переохлажденный мозг отказывался адекватно воспринимать информацию. Джонни не знал и не мог предположить, чем провинился перед мирозданием, что его забросило в спиралевидное нечто, впрочем, причина произошедшего была уже неважна — следствия были куда опаснее. Ясно было одно: они с Моззером попали в некое Незаконченное Дело, в которое пришло обещанное похолодание до минус пятнадцати ночью, и дальше, Марр не сомневался, будет хуже. Осталось только понять, _что_ же им надо закончить, чтобы выйти отсюда живыми.


	5. День пятый

_I say you don’t know_  
_You say you don't go_  
_I say… take me out!_

_Franz Ferdinand — Take Me Out_

_Мыться одним гелем для душа — странно. Непривычно ощущать от лежащего рядом человека запах, идентичный твоему, чувствовать, уткнувшись носом в макушку, аромат аналогичного шампуня. Видеть, как он льнет к тебе, хотя в этом нет нужды, ведь температура в помещении давно поднялась на обычный уровень, приятно, хоть и необычно. Жарко, немного потно, под задницей колючий шерстяной свитер. Хотелось сбросить одеяло, но Джонни боялся потревожить Стивена, поэтому обнял крепче, скорее по инерции, нежели желая того на самом деле. Моррисси прижался губами к шее, и Марр почувствовал, как кожа покрывается мурашками, но уже далеко не от холода._

_Полузабытое ощущение, именуемое в народе утренним стояком, вернулось, и Джонни поморщился — это далеко не приятная штука, особенно если вспомнить о предпосылках. Да было бы на что так реагировать! Это всего лишь Моз, спящий бывший друг, абсолютно не привлекающий его ни в каком смысле, и вообще, стар он уже для этих свистоплясок. Впрочем, если бы на месте Моррисси была жена, утро началось бы гораздо приятнее. Колено Стивена элегантным движением проскользнуло между ног Джонни, и тот поперхнулся воздухом. Нет, это уже слишком._

_Джонни попытался отстраниться, совершив какое-то невообразимое действие нижней половиной тела, и твердо решил посвятить часть времени, отведенного на душ, старой доброй мастурбации. Но Моррисси оставался собой даже во сне: вцепился в него как в любимую мягкую игрушку и вернул на место. Марр раздраженно вздохнул: видимо, придется будить. А потом начнутся все эти неловкие взгляды, попытки не пересекаться, что в однокомнатных апартаментах сделать в принципе невозможно… Почему ж всё так сложно-то, а?_

_— Не буди его, милый, — раздался сзади нежный женский голос — родной, единственно любимый звук, даже важнее гитары. У Джонни чуть сердце не остановилось; ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто с ним говорит. Откуда она здесь?!_

_— Эндж, это… это не то, о чём ты подумала! — просипел Марр. Господи, какая же дегенератская отмазка, как в лучших комедиях уровня «Американского пирога». Кретин! Лучше бы замерз вчера к чертовой бабушке, чем так позориться при жене, еще и на старости лет. — Это просто… я не знаю, где я, Энджи. Я не понимаю, что происходит. Вытащи меня отсюда! Прошу тебя, дорогая, я хочу домой, к тебе, к детям, в наш дом, где…_

_— Тише, — Энджи улыбалась, Джонни слышал эту улыбку. — Если ты хочешь вернуться, ты должен закончить дело._

_— Да какое дело?! Нет у меня никаких дел со Стивеном долбаным Моррисси! — последнюю часть предложения Марр почти проглотил, чтобы тот, о ком шла речь, не проснулся в самый неудачный момент. Он не был до конца уверен в том, что говорит._

_— В день, когда ты ушел из The Smiths, Джонни, — Энджи подошла к кровати и присела на самый край, с грустью глядя на зарывшегося в ее мужа Моррисси, — ты сказал, что больше не мог рвать сердце пополам. Я только потом, годы спустя, поняла, что ты имел в виду, когда начала натыкаться на все эти Мозовские интервью. Ты выбрал меня, и я счастлива это знать, но он, — женщина чуть кивнула в сторону Стивена, — не смирился с твоим решением._

_— И что теперь? — немного помолчав, ответил Джонни. Он начинал понимать, о чем толкует жена, но не хотел и слышать об этом. — Я не могу повернуть время вспять._

_— Но ты можешь дать ему то, чего он хочет._

_— Чего же он хочет?_

_— Тебя._

_— Ты… толкаешь меня на измену, что ли? — свободной рукой Марр зарылся в волосы и шумно выдохнул. — Я не буду с ним спать. Я вообще-то женат, Эндж, причем на тебе._

_— Тогда ты умрешь, Джонни._

_— Плевать. Я не стану предателем._

_— Идиот, — устало бросила Энджи. Джонни что, в самом деле думает, что за столько лет идеального брака она всё еще не разглядела в своем муже однолюба? — Прости меня, но так будет лучше для всех._

_Энджи хорошо осознавала последствия своего решения, но, даже если Джонни в итоге останется с Моррисси, живой он ей дороже. Неважно, в каком качестве: муж, друг — это всё не имело значения; в каком бы статусе они ни ходили, Джонни был, есть и будет самым близким для нее человеком. Надо просто направить его мысли в нужное русло, достать наружу то, что консервировалось десятилетиями, помочь вспомнить, как это было в те годы, когда он, испугавшись, что невинный флирт с влюбленным Стивеном зайдет слишком далеко, женился. Энджи вытянула левую руку — ту, что ближе к сердцу, — и коснулась лба Джонни кончиками пальцев._

_Гитарист зажмурился и стиснул зубы: это было больно. Очень. Больнее, чем всё, что он когда-либо испытывал, но не в физическом плане. Это было какое-то внутреннее опустошение, будто Джонни высасывали изнутри, отнимали что-то очень важное — его стержень, стандарт и мер **и** ло. Фундамент его существования, перемолотый в крошку, качнулся под ногами и рухнул в распростертую бездну. Энджи сжала руку в кулак: в центре ладони покоилась перевернутая набок восьмерка — знак бесконечности. Без живой подпитки он обратился в песок и просочился сквозь пальцы, будто его никогда и не было. Женщина поцеловала в висок потерявшего сознание мужа и ушла через зеркало в ванной комнате. Печать была снята, теперь всё будет так, как должно._

***

Моррисси выбросило из сна, точно деревянный плот на берег необитаемого острова. Еще секунду назад Стивен целовал Джонни, при этом был уверен, что делает что-то сверхнужное и важное, и помнил, что в нем как бы боролись два начала. Одно — здравомыслящее — говорило, что Марр давно и глубоко женат, и другое — влюбленное, страстное, желающее получить свое, чего бы это ни стоило. Ключевое слово — свое, чужого ему не надо. Во сне было ощущение правильности, пусть и спорной, неоднозначной. Было чувство завершения: так режиссер доделывает фильм, снятый наполовину, брошенный и забытый, годами пылящийся в архивах монтажной. Что бы это значило?

Под одеялом, в кульках свитеров и пижам, было невозможно дышать, и плечо, на котором лежала голова Джонни, безнадежно затекло. Жарко было настолько, что на контрасте даже не верилось, что ночью был такой зверский, смертоносный, выкручивающий суставы холод. Стивен осторожно, чтобы не разбудить гитариста, высвободил левую руку, но не стал сразу же подниматься, решив позволить себе маленькую вольность. Мягко, лишь кончиками пальцев он подцепил упавшую на лоб прядь черных волос и почти сразу отдернул руку, будто боялся, что Марр проснется.

Горькая нежность затопила Моррисси до краев: после этого чертова сна вспомнилось всё, что было, и всё, чего не было, но так хотелось, чтобы было. Вернулась депрессивная молодость, в которую Стивен желал окунуться хотя бы на мгновение, даже если ради этого придется пожертвовать всем, что есть сейчас. Хотелось верить, что это лишь наваждение, что оно исчезнет через пять минут, как только он примет утренний душ, но разве может двойной удар подсознания пройти без последствий? Ведь это — сон во сне? «Неужели я всё еще болен?», — подумал Стивен и, посмотрев на спящего гитариста, печально улыбнулся. Так точно, Моззери. Ничего не изменилось.

Его тело покрыто татуировками разной степени убогости. Нет, Моррисси тоже много чего делал со своим телом: и писал на нем разную ерунду, и ухо проколол чуть ли не на спор, но никогда ничего из написанного на себе не увековечивал. Зачем Джонни черно-белые картинки по всему телу, особенно такое количество, оставалось для Стивена загадкой. Рука, на которой лежал Джонни, была согнута в локте, на предплечье — буква N со стрелкой, означающая север. «Человек-компас», — усмехнулся Стивен. — «Зато никогда не заблудится в незнакомой местности». Моррисси впервые взглянул на Марра оценивающим взглядом: если в молодости казалось, что его и гитара может раздавить, таким он был маленьким и тоненьким, то теперь он стал будто бы крепче и жилистее.

В чудо-шкаф заглядывать было страшно. Каждый день там появлялись всё более чудовищные вещи, созданные, вероятно, для уничтожения эмоционального спокойствия Моррисси и его хрупкой нервной системы. Больше всего он боялся найти там вместо вчерашнего телевизора какой-нибудь замшелый радиоприемник, по которому им сообщат о штормовом предупреждении в городе Нигде. Сюрпризов, подобных намедни пережитому ледяному ужасу, Стивен хотел бы избежать, а игнорирование неприятностей — тоже отличная тактика борьбы с ними. Он обернулся на Джонни: обычно в это время он уже просыпается, но сегодня случай исключительный — он наконец-то на кровати, где, видимо, собирается доспать все часы, отданные мучениям на жестком кресле. Моррисси достал свои вещи из-под одеяла и оставил Марра в одиночестве.

Как только дверь в ванную комнату захлопнулась, Джонни открыл глаза. В голове была блаженная пустота: наконец-то он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим, довольным жизнью, даже спина не болела. Ночью было так хорошо и спокойно, что Джонни даже приснилось, будто его качают океанские волны: шум воды, подернутое дымкой небо, неповторимое ощущение свободы и его одинокое тело посреди океана. Странным было то, что сам факт, что никого не находилось рядом, не пугал Марра: напротив, он словно стремился к этому всю жизнь, даже не подозревая. И такое чувство вместе с собственным теплом подарил ему Моз — совершенно, если подумать, чужой человек, давно чужой. Прогрессирующая расхожесть мировосприятия и форсируемое годами отдаление всё еще огорчали Джонни, но, как бы он ни хотел вернуться назад, это было невозможно — жребий был брошен тридцать лет назад. Экран мобильного телефона по-прежнему предлагал делать только экстренные вызовы, но беда в том, что даже эти номера не работали.

Из шкафа закономерно исчез плазменный телевизор, но сумки со сменным бельем и носками остались — Джонни приметил, что такое за пять дней случилось впервые. Вероятно, и бритвенные станки все еще занимают свое место в стаканчике в ванной. В глубине шкафа, на дальней стенке, появился календарь: обычный, на месяц, черные буквы на белом фоне и отсутствие картинок с симпатичными котятами. Ровным красным кругом на нем была обведена дата — тридцать первое октября, а к кругу вела стрелочка, под которой, словно на карте торгового центра, значилось «Вы находитесь здесь». На полке стоял ящик, набитый кубиками льда, из которого торчали четыре бутылки полусладкого шампанского — когда-то только такое Джонни и мог пить.

Много лет подряд чета Марров праздновала свои дни рождения в один день. Даже когда Джонни не было дома, они с Энджи всё равно как-то исхитрялись хотя бы по видеосвязи поздравить друг друга. Сегодня же у него не было возможности даже черкануть сухую смску, а ведь жене, на секундочку, исполнялось пятьдесят пять — значимый почти-юбилей. Прислушавшись к шуму воды в ванной, Джонни задумался: а когда он поздравлял Моррисси в последний раз? Ему же вроде шестьдесят уже стукнуло. Целых шестьдесят… Гитарист задвинул дверцу, решив не сообщать Мозу о знаменательной дате: в конце концов, ему это сугубо безразлично, да и праздничного настроения нет.

— Что в шкафу? — когда взъерошенный Моррисси показался в дверном проеме, Джонни аж вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Не знаю, — не особенно думая над ответом, сказал Марр. Стивен смерил его недоверчивым взглядом. — Какая-то фигня.

Моррисси не понравился тон Джонни, и он мягко, но решительно отодвинул его с дороги: что бы там ни находилось, оно достойно внимания. Вокалист склонился к календарю, прищурился и, надавив на кожу в уголках глаз, чуть потянул ее к вискам — так плохое зрение хоть чуть-чуть удавалось сфокусировать. Несколько секунд он молча смотрел на выделенные красным цифры на календаре, совершенно не понимая, как связан Хэллоуин с шампанским. Он перевел удивленный взгляд на Джонни, и тот, в тайне обрадовавшись, что Моззер ни о чём не вспомнил, лишь пожал плечами со словами «Я же говорю, ерунда», после чего скрылся за единственной дверью.

И что-то в голосе Джонни дернуло Моррисси за так называемые струны души. Что-то, страшно подумать, оставленное на задворках сознания еще в прошлом веке. Стивен взял бутылку отнюдь не дешевого шампанского, покрутил в руках, а потом, услышав доносящееся из ванной пение, замер и слегка улыбнулся: Джонни напевал This Charming Man, совсем тихо, по всей видимости, надеясь, что вода заглушит его голос. Ничего особенного, Стивен и сам часто ловил себя на мысли, что, идя, к примеру, в магазин, мурлычет под нос что-то из разряда Death of a Disco Dancer — они с Марром писали отличные песни.

Он помнил, как вышел This Charming Man, их второй сингл. Это было в день рождения Джонни, ему исполнилось двадцать, и они пили точно такое же шампанское, только с другой этикеткой — не такой современной. Моррисси еще поцеловал его в щеку, и в этом не было ничего гомосексуального — просто своеобразное, интимное выражение радости, благодарности и торжества по двойному поводу. А потом в дверь постучали соседские дети со стандартным «кошелек или жизнь», у Джонни не было ничего кроме сигарет и жвачки, и он отдал и то, и другое, и после они гуляли по ночному Манчестеру, заходили в бары и клянчили сигареты для гитариста у всех, кто доставал их из кармана, а когда Стивен достаточно напился, то тоже выкурил одну…

И тут он всё понял: вот она — связь Хэллоуина, шампанского и безучастности Джонни. Моррисси еще раз взглянул на календарь: всё верно, тридцать первое октября, сегодня день рождения Марра, о котором тот почему-то решил не сообщать. В голове моментально возникла неприятная мысль на сей счет — он просто не хочет праздновать _с тобой_ , — но Стивен отмел ее за бесполезностью. На верхних кухонных полочках, изобилующих посудой, нашлась пара вполне сносных бокалов, и пока шум воды не стих окончательно, Моррисси с глухим хлопком откупорил бутылку и разлил шампанское по бокалам. В этих стенах ужасно не хватало ощущения праздника.

Не успел Джонни выйти из ванной, как ему без лишних слов сунули в руку почти до краев наполненный бокал и посмотрели с укоризной. Марр, фыркнув, возвел очи горе, чокнулся со Стивеном и одним глотком осушил бокал почти наполовину. Зажмурившись от ударивших в нос пузырьков, Моррисси опустился на пол, оставив трон в форме кресла хозяину спонтанной вечеринки.

— С днем рождения, Джонни, — сказал наконец Стивен, вновь подняв бокал. Увидев, сколько шампанского осталось в ответно поднятом бокале, и памятуя о многолетнем воздержании Марра от алкоголя, он только хихикнул. — А хватку ты не потерял.

— Как ты вспомнил? — Джонни отхлебнул из бокала, голова уже немного кружилась. Наверное, не стоило начинать пить с самого утра, даже не позавтракав.

— Я и не забывал, — уверенно ответил Моррисси. Марр рассмеялся.

Они выпили бутылку, потом — две. Потом Джонни, слегка пошатываясь, добрел до холодильника, в котором по какому-то немыслимому стечению обстоятельств нашелся торт и, судя по составу, веганский. Готовить что-либо в столь воодушевленном состоянии было невозможно, поэтому Джонни кое-как порезал торт, накидал в глубокую тарелку каких-то фруктов, схватил пару ложек с блюдцами и поставил всю эту красоту на пол перед Моррисси, (сам он давно съехал с кресла и сел напротив). Стивен с удовольствием съел кусок торта — как оказалось, морковного, — зажевал всё это дело мандарином и открыл третью бутылку.

— Думаю, пришло время спросить, что ты хочешь на день рождения, — с улыбкой сказал Стивен, разливая шампанское. И как никто из них ни разу не уронил свой бокал? Руками они размахивали много, часто и бесконтрольно. — У меня здесь ничего нет, но я мог бы сделать тебе подарок, как только мы попадем домой.

— Вытащи меня отсюда, Моз, — просто ответил Джонни. Моррисси непонимающе моргнул. — Это будет самым лучшим подарком.

— Не уверен, что смогу это сделать, — грустно улыбнулся Моррисси. — Я сам не знаю, как отсюда уйти.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что всё ты знаешь.

Стивен судорожно сглотнул и довольно неловко отшутился, Джонни не сводил с него пристального взгляда, и это безумно нервировало. На четвертой, последней бутылке Марр смягчился и перестал прессинговать на полном серьезе незнающего, как им помочь Моррисси. Когда шампанское было допито, а вся еда, найденная гитаристом — съедена, обоим очень захотелось спать — процентное соотношение алкоголя и торта и не могло отразиться на них иначе. Джонни по привычке заполз в свое кресло, а Моррисси — на кровать, надеясь, что бывший друг не заметил, что он немного расстроен. Стивен и сам поначалу этого не заметил, пока не осознал, что ерзает по матрасу в поисках живой грелки, обнимающей его всю прошлую ночь. Он закрыл глаза и попробовал заснуть, но сон не шел, даже несмотря на ударную дозу снотворного в форме шампанского.

Джонни ворочался в своем кресле и также никак не мог уснуть. После ночи, проведенной в кровати, пытаться лежать, а уж тем более спать в другом месте просто не выходило. Особенно — когда кружится голова и невыносимо хочется принять горизонтальное положение, что в кресле не сделаешь ни при каких условиях. Джонни вытягивал ноги и поджимал их под себя, пытался свернуться калачиком и лечь поперек, прямо на подлокотники, но любая попытка найти мало-мальски удобную позу оборачивалась провалом. Он вертелся минут сорок, то и дело кряхтя и стеная, и Стивен едва сдерживал смех, представляя, через какие муки ада, должно быть, тот проходит.

— Да какого чёрта… — пробормотал Джонни, кое-как соскреб себя с кресла и направился прямиком к нормальной постели.

Слыша позади себя приближающееся шарканье, Моррисси крепко зажмурился. Когда матрас послушно прогнулся под чужим телом, его сердце гулко стучало и почти билось о грудную клетку от одной лишь мысли, что Джонни пришел сам, что его не пришлось уговаривать, придумывая наименее унизительные доводы. Джонни лег на спину, блаженно выдохнул и закрыл глаза, чтобы потолок не кружился так яро, а стены не пытались сплющить его маленькое, неприспособленное к силовым воздействиям тело. Стивен теперь смотрел в темноту перед собой: впервые за долгие годы он был нетрезв, предельно печален и хотел обниматься. И последний пункт, пожалуй, самый важный: если два других повторялись с какой-то периодичностью, то третьего на наблюдалось уже очень давно.

Моррисси сделал так, чтобы Джонни подумал, что он уснул: приложил максимум усилий по выравниванию дыхания и постарался расслабить одеревеневшие мышцы повернутой к гитаристу спины. Марр хотел было что-то сказать или спросить, Стивен слышал, как тот уже открыл рот и набрал воздуха, но вдруг передумал. Полежал еще немного в тишине, а затем осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, обнял Моррисси, опустив руку ему на пояс. Несколько мгновений спустя Джонни медленно придвинулся, лег на край подушки Стивена, зевнул и закрыл глаза, буркнув нечленораздельное пожелание добрых снов.

Вскоре гитарист уснул, а Моррисси, боясь пошевелиться, еще какое-то время пытался вспомнить, почему не любит спать с кем-то в обнимку, ведь ни одна из имеющихся в арсенале причин не подходила Джонни. Лежал, думал и чувствовал, что вот-вот расплачется.


	6. День шестой

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> вот мы и дошли до этого прекрасного момента - порно-главы  
> я не писала настолько откровенного рейтинга уже несколько лет и надеюсь, что это получилось не сильно отвратительно

_Hey hey lover, you still burn me  
You're a sun, yeah_

_Slowdive — When the Sun Hits_  
  
— Утро, Моззер, — тихо сказал Джонни, чуть повернув голову.

Моррисси пробормотал что-то в ответ, тепло улыбнулся и потерся щекой о его шею, не открывая глаз. Впрочем, в течение нескольких секунд реакция Стивена изменилась настолько, что, будь у Марра камера, он бы снял лучшую короткометражку для фестиваля стыда за собственные неуправляемые эмоции. Моррисси распахнул глаза, озаренные паникой вперемешку с осознанием, что что-то не то он делает, улыбка медленно потухла, и не в пример ей резко пропали оплетающие Джонни конечности. Гитарист перевернулся на спину, поднял освобожденные руки и наконец-то потянулся.

— Джонни, извини меня, ради бога, — смущенно проговорил Моррисси, не зная, куда деть свои вечно всё портящие руки. — Долго ты это?

— Что — это? — Марр приподнялся на локтях и вопросительно посмотрел на Стивена. Тот быстро отвернулся и, как показалось Джонни, покраснел.

— Терпел.

— Часа два, наверное. Может, полтора, — услышав ответ, Моррисси спрятал лицо в ладонях, только и успев подумать, мол, вот и руки пригодились. Джонни, выдержав паузу, рассмеялся. — Да шучу я! Только что проснулся.

— Пошел на хрен, — беззлобно отозвался Стивен и не смог не улыбнуться.

Марр слегка толкнул его в плечо и резво вскочил с постели. Настроение было превосходное, почему-то он был уверен, что сегодня должно произойти нечто легендарное в рамках их крошечной комнатушки. Предчувствие его не обмануло: подлетев к шкафу и привычным жестом отодвинув дверь, Джонни замер и чуть не закричал от восторга — перед ним, едва умещаясь на самой длинной нижней полке, стоял его родной черно-белый Rickenbacker. Он нежно, как ребенка, извлек гитару из шкафа и, профессионально перехватив ее, взял несколько аккордов.

Моррисси, услышав гитарные звуки, встрепенулся и теперь во все глаза наблюдал за счастливым, соскучившимся по любимому инструменту Джонни. На верхней полке Марр с удивлением обнаружил пачку сигарет и зажигалку из тех, что он не видел в продаже уже лет двадцать точно, но не придал этому значение. Должно быть, комната решила в очередной раз вернуть их с Моррисси во времена The Smiths: этим и объясняется появление Rickenbacker 330 — наиболее часто используемой в ту пору гитары. А сигареты… Двадцатилетний Джонни курил как паровоз, и встретить его без сигареты во рту было сродни нахождению какой-нибудь Атлантиды.

— Хоть бы она завтра не пропала, — мечтательно проговорил Марр, глядя на гитару влюбленным взглядом.

Стивену показалось забавным, что Джонни и думать забыл, что находятся они здесь далеко не по собственной воле, удерживаемые неким незаконченным делом, но ничего не сказал. Ему нравилось наблюдать за Джонни, увлеченным делом всей своей жизни, и знать, что он продолжает получать от него удовольствие. Моррисси, конечно, тоже любил петь, но наслаждаться своим голосом подобным образом у него не получалось, это же не звуки из неодушевленного предмета извлекать. Зрелище просто завораживало: сильные пальцы, сжимающие гриф, сосредоточенный, блуждающий по корпусу гитары взгляд… Стивен работал с отличными музыкантами, действительно талантливыми ребятами, но ни один гитарист не был так же хорош, как Марр.

Пока Джонни принимал душ, Стивен впервые подошел к здешней плите, но сориентировался довольно быстро. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз пил чай, а Джонни — кофе. Он же всё еще любит кофе? Моррисси надеялся, что да, иначе все его мучения по поиску турки и нормального молотого вместо растворимой дряни будут напрасны. Он старался не сильно греметь посудой, чтобы не привлекать внимание, занимаясь приготовлением напитков, и украдкой посматривал на гитару. Да, Моррисси прекрасно ее помнил — именно она была с ними на Гластонбери, хотя в тот год Джонни увлеченно игрался с другой гитарой, вишневого цвета, Стивен еще дразнил его изменщиком.

Отсчитать пятнадцать секунд в уме, пока турка греется на плите. Снять, насыпать сахара, но не слишком много, чтобы кофе не был похож на кисель. Поставить турку обратно, чтобы сахар потемнел, но не сгорел, иначе ничего не получится и посуду не отмоешь. Влить воду, помешать, довести до кипения, еще раз снять с плиты, насыпать кофе… «И чего я так стараюсь?», — с тоской подумал Стивен, вылавливая пенку из почти готового кофе, — «будто одобрения жду». По головке погладит, улыбнется, может, если повезет, обнимет — на этом и всё. А на что еще надеяться? Моррисси поставил напитки рядом: несладкий зеленый чай остывал в большой кружке, бледный и грустный, так явно контрастирующий со свежесваренным ароматным кофе. Темная пенка доставала до самых краев аккуратной белой чашечки, пока полураскрытые листья зеленого чая уныло лежали на соседнем дне, как покрытые водорослями затонувшие подлодки. Стивен посмотрел в кофейный омут и обреченно вздохнул.

— Это что, кофе? — Джонни потянул носом и шокированно посмотрел на Моррисси. Плохая, плохая была идея. Стивен, слишком крепко держа собственную кружку, нервно облизнул губы и кивнул в сторону стоящей на тумбе чашки. — Это что, мне?

— Ага.

Не сводя взгляда с Моррисси, Марр медленно подошел к плите, взял в руки чашку, еще раз принюхался и сделал осторожный глоток. Сердце Стивена пропустило удар: если бог существует, этот непонятный кофе будет хорошим или хотя бы неплохим. И зачем он вообще смотрит на Джонни? В несколько глотков осушив собственную кружку, Моррисси робко улыбнулся и развернулся по направлению к ванной, но был остановлен сильными пальцами, чуть сжавшими его запястье. В глазах гитариста было столько благодарности, что он мог бы ничего не говорить — одного выражения лица бы хватило.

— Спасибо, Моззер, — Джонни улыбнулся так тепло, что даже воздух заискрился. — Это лучший кофе в моей жизни.

Душ был спасением. Стоя под горячими струями воды, Стивен думал, что, наверное, пришла пора снова садиться на валиум или что-то пусть менее крепкое, но действенное. Ведь от одной улыбки и полного искренней признательности взгляда он готов был разрыдаться как девчонка на просмотре второсортной мелодрамы. Или он давно не общался с людьми, которым ничего не было от него нужно?

Джонни сидел на краю кровати и, чуть прикрыв глаза, наигрывал какую-то мелодию. Она была очень похожа на те, что гитарист сочинял для The Smiths. Как и раньше, мелодия завораживала, причудливо построенные аккорды сплетались в композицию, и вибрация струн отдавалась прямо в сердце. Стивен сам не заметил, как оказался рядом с Джонни, а в голове роились слова, скрещенные рифмой. Он начал тихо напевать по памяти что-то из собственных набросков, и Марр подстраивался под него, немного меняя темп и тональность. Они погрузились в своеобразный транс, настроились на одну волну и взаимодействовали только друг с другом, игнорируя мир за пределами их одного на двоих сознания.

Моррисси пел о том, чего никогда бы не исполнил сейчас — не с теми музыкантами он сотрудничал, не ту музыку они ему предлагали. Ее не назовешь плохой — она просто была не такая, не для этого. Джонни же играл спокойно и размеренно, и звуки гитары сливались с изменившимся, окрепшим голосом вокалиста. Получилось нечто, похожее на акустическую версию Back to the Old House, но еще пронзительнее и больнее, потому что здесь и сейчас. Стивен пропел последнюю строчку и замолчал, смотря перед собой, дослушивая партию Джонни. Дышать было и трудно, и легко одновременно — как будто они разрушили стену, которую сами же и воздвигли. Марр отложил гитару в сторону и всем телом повернулся к Моррисси.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что мы только что сделали? — тихо спросил Джонни. Стивен упорно молчал: у него кружилась голова, он чувствовал себя так, будто горит изнутри, и этот огонь — вовсе не от неосторожно брошенной спички. — Мы написали песню.

Скорее всего, Джонни ни о чем таком не думал и ничего такого не хотел, но чувств в нем бурлило не меньше. Он схватил вокалиста за руку и, счастливо улыбаясь, сжал ее в порыве восторга. Моррисси поднял на него какой-то сомневающийся взгляд и резко подался навстречу — настолько резко, что Джонни даже понять не успел, чего тот, собственно, хочет. А когда понял, был слишком ошарашен, чтобы отстраниться: Стивен коснулся его щеки и поцеловал, просто прижался губами к губам, ничего не делая, словно выжидая. Согласиться или отказаться, выбор был за Марром, и он, немного подумав, приоткрыл губы и ответил на поцелуй.

Моррисси почувствовал удивительную легкость: тело словно стало невесомым. Джонни больше не сжимал его ладонь — теперь он скрестил их пальцы и свободной рукой прижимал Стивена к себе, не отрываясь от его губ, скользя по ним кончиком языка. Моррисси тихо застонал и не узнал собственный голос — тонкий, слабый и незрелый, — но это не заставило его прерваться, и он зарылся пальцами в волосы Джонни, положив руку ему на затылок. «Ты всё делаешь правильно», — прозвучал в голове чей-то голос, и Стивен открыл глаза, чтобы убедиться, что он не принадлежал Марру. Джонни открыл глаза в ответ, словно по команде, — и оба отстранились друг от друга, одинаково шокированные увиденным.

Джонни, не сводя испуганного взгляда с Моррисси, медленно поднял руку и коснулся левого уха, проверяя, есть ли в нем серьга. Стивен ощупал подбородок — выдающийся, но не такой широкий, как прежде, затем — щеки, посмотрел на свои руки: длинные узловатые пальцы, кожа совсем светлая. У помолодевшего Джонни были подведены глаза, волосы перьями торчали в разные стороны, а челка, еще не слишком длинная, свисала с одного края. Густые темно-каштановые волосы юного Стивена были подняты и открывали высокий лоб. Моррисси накрыл ладонь Марра чуть дрожащей рукой, перехватил пальцами запястье и поднес почти к самому лицу: на безымянном пальце не было кольца.

— Я знаю, что нам делать, — голос Стивена прозвучал так тихо, что Джонни склонился к нему, чтобы услышать продолжение фразы. — Если ты мне доверишься, мы выберемся отсюда.

— Я тебе доверяю, — твердо ответил гитарист, и эта уверенность совсем не вязалась с его миниатюрной фигурой.

Моррисси уложил Джонни на спину, навис над ним и снова посмотрел в горящие глаза, ожидая увидеть в них хоть капельку сомнения, которое могло бы отрезвить и его. Что если он ошибся? Вдруг неправильно понял задачу? В конце концов, влюблен был только Стивен — Джонни не давал ему ни одного повода думать, что эти чувства взаимны. И переспать в надежде, что нездоровое влечение пройдет, мечтал только Стивен, ведь единственное, что привлекало Марра — это алкоголь, гитары и Энджи. На последнем пункте Моррисси напрягся, чуть отстранился и уже готов был отказаться от сомнительной затеи, но Джонни притянул его к себе и нежно поцеловал.

— Только не останавливай меня, — прошептал Стивен Джонни в губы. Тот утвердительно кивнул и обнял вокалиста крепче, втягивая в очередной поцелуй, на сей раз — требовательный и горячий.

Но что-то было не так. Отзывчивость Джонни компенсировалась внимательным взглядом, который ужасно нервировал Моррисси. Стивен покрывал поцелуями шею Марра, желая поставить засос и боясь этого, помня о несвободном положении гитариста, и никак не мог отпустить ситуацию. Со стороны Джонни были и судорожные вздохи, и раздеть себя он помог, и сам стащил с плеч Моррисси рубашку, но это ничего не меняло: в голове Стивена сидело понимание, что Джонни ему не принадлежит, это фикция, он никогда его не любил и не полюбит. И всё же остервенело целовал худое тело под собой, покусывал тонкую кожу, искал особенно чувствительные точки, зная, что это последний шанс, и пусть лучше так, чем совсем никак.

Грудь Джонни — совсем без волос. Чуть впалый, обтянутый кожей костяной каркас, под которым быстрее обычного бьется горячее сердце — такое же, как у Стивена. Моррисси прижался ухом к месту, где стук слышался отчетливее всего, и закрыл глаза. Джонни ласково потрепал его по волосам, начал массировать затылок, и Моррисси зажмурился и сильно закусил губу: он не думал, что разовая близость с целью завершить гештальт может делать _так_ больно. Каждое действие Марра было настоящим, кристально чистым, почти прозрачным, но не могло принадлежать ему. Он не поднимал головы, не желая видеть теплых взглядов, адресованных _не ему_ , неслушающимися пальцами расстегивал чужие джинсы, параллельно целуя плоский живот, и жалел, что со сменой имиджа избавился от челки — сейчас бы она ему очень помогла.

Джонни напрягся, несмотря на нарастающее возбуждение. Ему не нравилось настроение Моррисси, но он не знал, что сделать, чтобы повлиять на него положительно. И вроде бревном не лежал: гладил плечи, водил пальцами по шее и линии подбородка, а Стивен весь сжимался под ответными ласками, отводил взгляд, пытался спрятаться за волосами, но не переставал исследовать тело под собой. Джонни приподнялся на локтях, оперся лопатками на изголовье кровати, помогая Моррисси снять с него джинсы, и продолжил наблюдать. Джонни видел, как дрожала у Стивена рука, когда он впервые накрыл ею его член через тонкую ткань белья, и как дернулся его кадык, когда он сглотнул то ли в панике, то ли от желания. Он еще немного опустил взгляд: на серых боксерах, в месте, где они прилегают к внешней стороны бедра, там, где мокро быть не может априори, красовались два совсем маленьких круглых пятнышка. Он что, _плачет_? М-да, трагическое соитие — очень в стиле Моррисси.

— Достаточно, — спокойно произнес Джонни. Стивен замер, но не нашел в себе сил поднять голову и убрать руку — только слегка разжал пальцы. — Посмотри на меня.

— Ты обещал меня не останавливать, — Моррисси грустно улыбнулся, вскинул голову и посмотрел на Марра покрасневшими глазами. Джонни раздраженно фыркнул.

— Я, знаешь ли, не привык, что люди страдают, занимаясь со мной сексом.

Стивен не нашелся с ответом, устало пожал плечами и вновь закрыл глаза. Это изначально не имело никакого смысла и ничего не получилось бы, он должен был знать. Он все еще мог попытаться уговорить Джонни перетерпеть один минет ради возможности проснуться утром каждый в своей кровати, но у него был такой тяжелый взгляд, а эта интонация… Марр с юности не выносил самоедства Моррисси. Ему было непонятно, откуда в нем столько болезненной застенчивости, доходящей до ненависти к себе, притом совершенно необоснованной. Господи, ему шестьдесят! Шесть-де-сят! Не пятнадцать и даже не двадцать пять. Почему он не может относиться проще к чисто физическим вещам, не требующим глубокого самоанализа?

— Иди сюда.

Джонни похлопал по пустующему месту рядом с собой, и Стивен послушался: всё еще пряча взгляд, лег рядом с Марром, борясь с желанием натянуть одеяло до макушки и больше никогда из-под него не вылезать. Ему было стыдно и грустно, с чего он вообще решил, что сможет это сделать? У него в юности-то духу не хватило банально поцеловать Джонни, не то что в трусы к нему залезть. Джонни лег на бок и провел жесткими кончиками пальцев по груди Стивена, будто случайно задевая сосок. Опустил ладонь на пояс так и не снятых джинсов, ловким движением расстегнул пуговицу и, сунув руку под белье, сжал всё еще возбужденную плоть. Моррисси втянул воздух сквозь зубы, мучительно покраснел и зажмурился, впиваясь пальцами в простыню. «Как овца на закланье», — подумал Марр и, приблизившись, поцеловал вокалиста в уголок рта.

— Стивен, — Моррисси вздрогнул, услышав свое имя, произнесенное хриплым, но ровным голосом: никто еще не называл его так интимно. Не останавливая размеренных движений ладони, Джонни скользнул губами по его щеке до уха, чуть сжал мочку, облизнул и горячо выдохнул, посылая волны дрожи по телу. Стивен неосознанно качнул бедрами навстречу ласкающей руке и издал полувсхлип-полустон. — Я тебя хочу.

Джонни словно знал, что сказать, чтобы Моррисси посмотрел на него абсолютно безумным, ошалевшим от страсти взглядом. Он сдернул джинсы несопротивляющегося Стивена вместе с бельем, после чего снова накрыл его член ладонью и сомкнул пальцы на влажной головке. Моррисси обнял Джонни за шею, притянул к себе и впился в губы жарким, лишающим последнего воздуха поцелуем. Марр мягко прикусил его нижнюю губу, провел по ней кончиком языка, потерся носом о немного колючий подбородок и опустился к шее. Его, в отличие от Стивена, не волновало, останется засос или нет: если это сон, а это определенно сон, никаких физических последствий не будет.

Балансируя на свободной руке, медленно спускаясь, Джонни целовал, покусывал и облизывал каждый сантиметр тела Моррисси. Тот уже не пытался сдерживаться: выгибался под теплыми ладонями и нежными губами, часто дышал, полностью расслабившись под опытными руками Марра — его тело превратилось в желе, по венам тек огонь, а в голове не осталось ни единой связной мысли. Джонни коснулся шрама на животе Стивена, провел по нему языком, дотронулся пальцами до оставленной дорожки, и если раньше Моррисси думал, что кожа в этом месте давно потеряла чувствительность, то теперь дрожал от обострившихся ощущений.

Почувствовав на головке теплое дыхание, Стивен рефлекторно вскинул бёдра, но Джонни слегка отстранился, продолжая с интересом наблюдать за реакцией на его действия. Склонился, оставив легкий поцелуй на внутренней стороне бедра, несколько раз провел ладонью по члену вверх-вниз и удовлетворенно улыбнулся, когда Моррисси закусил губу и развел ноги шире. За неимением гомосексуального опыта Джонни не вполне представлял, что делать, посему воспроизводил по памяти движения, которые ему самому доставляли удовольствие в исполнении жены: лизнул кончик, плотно обхватил губами и продвинулся дальше, впуская больше. Стивен, приоткрыв рот, смотрел на Джонни расфокусированным взглядом и, хрипло дыша, подавался бедрами навстречу. Гитарист взглянул на Моррисси из-под ресниц и, опустив голову еще ниже, так, что головка уперлась в нёбо, услышал стон, полный наслаждения.

Джонни обхватил ладонью основание члена и увеличил темп, продолжая скользить влажными губами вдоль горячего ствола. Челюсть ныла просто невыносимо, казалось, еще немного — и ее сведет судорогой: как женщины, эти героические существа, вообще выдерживают многоминутные марафоны? Но то, что происходило со Стивеном, стоило всех гудящих челюстей мира: от былого смущения и следа не осталось — теперь он громко и откровенно стонал, вцепившись пальцами Марру в волосы, вскрикивал при особенно ощутимых манипуляциях, на его щеках горел лихорадочный румянец, а в глазах стояла необъяснимая мольба. Заставлять его говорить о своих желаниях в таком состоянии Джонни не хотел — это уж совсем унизительно, да и, не будучи дураком, он сам понял, что одного минета Мозу недостаточно. Остановился на секунду, чтобы смочить палец слюной, и прижал его к входу в тело, осторожно массируя.

Моррисси закрыл глаза, слегка поморщился, чувствуя, как палец Джонни миллиметр за миллиметром преодолевает сопротивление мышц, и облизнул пересохшие губы. Он уже и забыл, как это неприятно вначале — будто на осмотр к проктологу попал. Заметив перемену в лице Стивена, Джонни провел языком по выступающей венке и впустил в рот возбужденный член больше чем наполовину, что вызвало восторженный выдох и ответное движение. Когда Моррисси стал сам насаживаться на палец, Марр вставил второй.

— Согни их, — прохрипел Стивен.

Это было первое, что сказал Моррисси за время их спонтанного секса, и оно заставило Джонни вспомнить о собственном болезненном возбуждении, всё еще спрятанном под тканью боксеров. Он оттянул резинку пояса, сжал липкий от смазки член и, не переставая сосать, застонал, параллельно чуть согнув пальцы внутри Стивена. Джонни быстро нашел нужный угол и каждый раз, вводя и выводя, касался какой-то точки, заставляющей Моррисси почти кричать и подаваться навстречу. Когда Марр почувствовал, что Стивен уже близко, то отстранился, вытащил руку из трусов и начал быстро и резко водить ею по чужому стволу. Взглянул в лицо вокалисту и не сдержал самодовольной улыбки: ни грамма осмысленности в глазах — только чистая похоть.

Когда Моррисси кончил с протяжным стоном, Джонни рывком сдернул белье и, накрыв Стивена своим телом, глубоко поцеловал, проезжаясь стоящим членом по еще теплой жидкости на его животе. Моррисси еле успел вдохнуть, прежде чем ответить на поцелуй и сомкнуть пальцы на бархатной плоти Джонни: наощупь член был тонкий и длинный, и Стивен почувствовал укол сожаления за то, что так и не сумел осуществить задуманное изначально. Джонни с каким-то звериным рыком излился ему в ладонь, прижавшись лбом к плечу и зажмурившись, тщетно восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание. Моррисси осторожно перевернулся на бок, укладывая рядом с собой гитариста, поднес покрытую спермой руку ко рту и коснулся ее кончиком языка.

— Твою же мать, — восхищенно выдохнул Марр, неотрывно следя за тем, как своим длинным языком Стивен капля за каплей слизывает его семя. Моррисси улыбнулся уголками губ, демонстрируя ямочки на щеках, поцеловал Джонни в нос и, прижимая ладонь к испачканному животу, чуть пошатываясь, ушел в ванную.

Джонни в жизни так не хотелось курить: даже когда он поглощал по две пачки в день, догоняясь травой, даже наутро после диких пьянок, когда найти хотя бы одну сигарету в доме было целым квестом на выживание. Он пробежался глазами по кухонным тумбочкам, надеясь хоть спички найти, чтобы запахом серы убить желание отравиться никотином, и, ничего не обнаружив, от души выругался. Идя на шум воды из ванной, Джонни мельком бросил взгляд на полуоткрытую дверцу шкафа и встал как вкопанный: прямо перед ним на полке лежали пачка сигарет и зажигалка, еще утром его удивившие. Гитарист звонко расхохотался.

— Что произошло? — Моррисси с обернутым вокруг бедер полотенцем приоткрыл дверь и озадаченно на него посмотрел.

— Ничего, Моззер, — Джонни вытащил сигарету из пачки, поджег, зажав зубами фильтр, и с наслаждением затянулся. — Просто эта чертова комната знает о нас больше, чем мы сами.


	7. День седьмой

_I'm hanging on your words_  
_Living on your breath_  
_Feeling with your skin  
_ _Will I always be here?_

_Depeche Mode — In Your Room_

Аромат жареной картошки, смешавшись с табачным дымом, заполнил неохотно вентилируемую комнату, пока Джонни в одних трусах колдовал над плитой. Приподнявшись на постели, Стивен посмотрел на его худую спину с торчащими позвонками, уже представляя, как обнимет, поцелует в плечо, проведет губами по шее… То, на что он долгие годы не смел и надеяться, находилось прямо перед ним, сказка вдруг стала явью.

Словно услышав его мысли, Джонни обернулся и улыбнулся так широко, что сигарета выпала изо рта. Испугавшись, что непременно что-нибудь спалит, гитарист поймал сигарету в полете и, едва не обжегши пальцы, сунул ее обратно. Под сконфуженным взглядом Моррисси упал обратно на кровать и залился смехом. Какое-то время Джонни еще пытался выглядеть расстроенным, но затем, в пару затяжек расправившись с источником веселья, подбежал к Стивену и поцеловал в подбородок. Моррисси провел кончиками пальцев по щеке Джонни, и тот, прикрыв глаза, довольно улыбнулся. Пока он покрывал мягкими поцелуями пальцы, ладонь и запястье Стивена, голубые глаза лучились нежной радостью.

— Доброе утро, Джонни, — прошептал Моррисси, и Марр потерся щекой о его ладонь.

— Доброе утро, Стивен.

Моррисси уже давно никто не называл по имени — он сам потребовал от всех друзей и знакомых использовать фамилию, но в обращении Джонни было что-то невероятно личное, тайна, принадлежащая только им двоим. Рука Стивена скользнула по шее гитариста, по ключице и ниже — и по телу Джонни пробежала дрожь, он склонился к Моррисси и накрыл его губы своими. Стивен скрестил руки на его шее, притянул ближе, почти укладывая на себя, и коснулся кончиком языка его губ. Джонни оперся на локти по обе стороны от Моррисси и углубил поцелуй, посасывая кончик его языка и покусывая податливые губы. Затем спустился к шее и, чуть сжав зубы на нежной коже, втянул ее в рот, без сомнения оставляя след, поцеловал краснеющую метку, облизнул и обдал горячим дыханием. Стивен, всхлипнув, задрожал, провел ногтями по затылку и обнаженной спине Марра — и тут в нос ударил стойкий запах подгорающего лука.

— Ты пытаешься… Второй раз за утро… — Моррисси охнул и выгнулся всем телом под губами Джонни. — Пожар устроить?

Марр медленно оторвался от груди Стивена, повел носом и, расширив глаза от ужаса, вскочил с постели и подбежал к плите, бормоча проклятия в сторону картошки. Моррисси зажмурился и беззвучно захихикал, сердце вследствие утренних ласк колотилось как бешеное, а чуть ниже живота жалобно тянуло. Пока Джонни сражался с неуступчивыми овощами, уговаривая их не превращаться в угольки полностью, под подушкой Стивена внезапно завибрировал телефон. Моррисси разом побледнел, как бы между делом завел руку под голову и, убедившись, что увлеченный готовкой Марр ничего не заметил, глянул на экран мобильника.

«Добро пожаловать в новый регион! Ваш тариф здесь работает как дома…». Стивен сглотнул, представив, сколько, должно быть, на него посыплется смсок и извещений о пропущенных вызовах. Еле поборов желание запустить телефон в стену, он его просто выключил и пихнул обратно под подушку. Романтическое настроение как рукой сняло, Моррисси сел и уставился перед собой, думая только о том, как бы заставить телефон Джонни самопроизвольно взорваться. Победив горелую картошку, Марр гордо разложил ее по тарелкам, поставил их на найденный поднос и торжественно водрузил его перед вокалистом. Стивен на еду никак не отреагировал, только поднял на Джонни тоскливый взгляд.

— Что такое? — гитарист, вмиг посерьезнев, взглянул на Моррисси с тревогой, отставил поднос и бережно взял за руку. Вокалист покачал головой и устало улыбнулся. — Еще минуту назад всё было отлично, а теперь ты сидишь как в воду опущенный. Что стряслось? — Моррисси упорно молчал. — Я не умею читать мысли, Стивен.

— А раньше умел, — тихо ответил Моррисси.

— Да господи ты боже мой!

Джонни всплеснул руками, вскочил с постели… И набросился на Стивена, сжал его в крепких объятиях и обхватил поперек. Моррисси, пригвожденный к кровати и заблокированный неожиданно сильным, хоть и уступающим ему в размерах телом, смог только крякнуть. Сначала Джонни покрывал его шею и плечи агрессивными поцелуями, а затем, вспомнив еще кое-что из прошлой жизни, начал яростно щекотать, да так, что у задыхающегося от смеха Стивена искры из глаз летели. Кое-как вывернувшись, он едва не свалился, пытаясь отползти от своего мучителя. В конце концов, вполне удовлетворенный итогом своего вмешательства — Моррисси раскраснелся и едва дышал, а глаза лихорадочно блестели — Джонни поднял руки ладонями вверх.

— Мир? — Стивен недоверчиво посмотрел на Марра, но всё-таки кивнул и робко улыбнулся. — Иди ко мне.

Джонни вытянулся на кровати и кивком указал Моррисси на место рядом. Когда Стивен осторожно прилег, свернувшись калачиком и уткнувшись носом Марру в шею, тот обнял его за плечи и чуть склонил голову, прижимаясь щекой к макушке. Вот что с ним поделаешь? Джонни с молодости помнил, что в отношениях с Мозом главное — терпение, ведь если чужая душа — потемки, то его душа — бесконечный чулан с кучей коридоров, резких поворотов и скелетов, поджидающих за углом. Моррисси положил руку Джонни на грудь, мягко поглаживая ее кончиками пальцев, и тяжело вздохнул, показывая, что теперь готов говорить.

— Рассказывай, свет очей моих, что тебя так беспокоит.

— Ты не думал… — Моррисси на мгновение замолчал, пытаясь подобрать верные слова. — Ты не задумывался о том, что будет потом?

— Потом? — Марр непонимающе моргнул. — Когда?

— Когда нас отсюда выкинет.

Смена риторики не укрылась от Джонни: если раньше Стивен говорил о том, как было бы хорошо, если бы их «вытащили», как замечательно было бы «выбраться», то теперь употребил слово с совершенно другой коннотацией. Выкинет. Да, именно это с ними и произойдет, и чувство надвигающегося финала терзало Моррисси, не давая просто радоваться сегодняшнему дню. У Марра были похожие отголоски мыслей, но он не давал им оформиться во что-то цельное. Он не любил впадать в уныние — с этим и Моззер прекрасно справлялся — и думать о том, что всё хорошее когда-нибудь кончается, ведь это естественно, вопрос только в том, будешь ли ты к этому готов. Джонни со своей стороны был готов ко всему.

— Нет, не задумывался. Когда бы я успел? — Джонни улыбнулся и чмокнул Стивена в висок. — А тебя с чего такие мысли посещают?

Моррисси сжал губы: не скажешь же, в самом деле, что связь появилась — и можно сделать звонок близким, обозначиться хотя бы, чтобы не волновались, а то и забрали отсюда. Он прекрасно знал, что, если у Марра будет выбор, остаться с ним или вернуться к семье, тот сбежит, даже не попрощавшись. До недавних пор Стивен был уверен, что и про себя может сказать то же самое, но теперь не мог лгать ни себе, ни кому-либо еще: с Джонни он был счастлив. Конкретно в этом моменте жизни, с единственным человеком, знающим его вдоль и поперек, он чувствовал внутреннюю свободу.

— Я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось, Джон, — Стивен приподнял голову, заглядывая гитаристу в глаза. — Не хочу домой, где меня никто не ждет. Не хочу, чтобы ты исчез из моей жизни так же легко, как ворвался в нее снова. Я знаю, что это непременно случится, по-другому и быть не может, но я не хочу, — он замолчал, собираясь с мыслями, и отвернулся, чувствуя, как в горле наливается комок. — Я этого не просил, мне не нужно было незваное счастье на старости лет, когда всё, о чем я мечтал — максимально безболезненная смерть без проблем для родственников. Но теперь, раз уж оно есть, я не хочу его терять, я знаю, что не вынесу. Я не хочу быть свидетелем того, как ты опять от меня отказываешься. И… — Стивен сжал ладони в кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в кожу, чтобы не дать волю чувствам. — Пожалуйста, не думай, что я пытаюсь слезливыми речами изменить тебя или сделать так, чтобы ты принял решение, которое я хотел бы, чтобы ты принял. Но разве я не имею право чего-то не хотеть?

Джонни не знал, что ответить, он не мог предположить, как поведет себя, попав за пределы комнаты. И дело вовсе не в семье, не в жене и не в детях: то, что случилось в этом помещении, назвать предательством язык не поворачивался. Но любовь ли это? Это неадекватная созависимость, связь, регламентировавшая всю его жизнь, и Джонни боялся возвращаться к тому, от чего еле сбежал — с дикой болью, травмами и шрамами, которые никогда не исчезнут. В комнате всё казалось проще, ведь он знал, что непременно выйдет отсюда, но Моррисси… Если он не хочет отпускать, он не отпустит, а у Джонни больше не было желания сопротивляться.

— Закрой глаза, — тихо сказал Марр — и Моррисси послушался. Джонни осторожно обнял его сзади и прижался губами к затылку. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал об этом сейчас, когда я стараюсь отдать тебе всё, что во мне накопилось. Не хочу, чтобы ты забыл меня, и не хочу заставлять помнить, потому что не уверен, смогу ли сам не забыть, — он вытянул шею и поцеловал Стивена за ухом, от чего тот вздрогнул и немного расслабился. — Я не хочу делать тебе больно и не хочу обещать того, в чём сам не вполне убежден. Но одно я знаю точно: я не хочу уходить и не уйду, по крайней мере, пока могу это контролировать.

Моррисси развернулся лицом к Джонни и вместо ответа поцеловал, обхватив его лицо ладонями и прижавшись всем телом. В самом деле, ничто не имело значения: ни количество отведенного им времени, ни последствия их воссоединения — всё нужное и важное они держали в руках, обнимая друг друга. Стивен слегка надавил на плечи Джонни, чтобы тот лег на спину, и навис сверху, впечатывая в кровать жарким поцелуем. Мягкий, податливый рот, прерывистое дыхание, чувственные прикосновения смешались в идеальное целое, как их сочиненные совместно песни. Моррисси уже не стеснялся целовать Марра так, как ему хотелось: страстно, уверенно, будто никого кроме него для Джонни не существовало, прикусывая тонкую кожу, под которой бился пульс в сонной артерии. Джонни, не сдержав стона, откинул голову назад, подставляя под жадные губы беззащитное горло.

Эмоции, которые Стивен годами скрывал ото всех, накрыли Джонни сметающей всё на своем пути лавиной. Он, конечно, предполагал, какая натура прячется под маской «асексуального Моррисси», ведь он довольно внимательно слушал его песни, но одно дело — строить догадки, а другое — видеть воочию, чувствуя на себе проявления того самого загадочного темперамента. Джонни не понял, в какой момент остался совершенно обнаженным, и лишь когда Стивен спустился поцелуями к низу его живота, почувствовал, что головка возбужденного члена упирается куда-то в нижнюю часть подбородка вокалиста. Моррисси обхватил член у основания, медленно провел вдоль него кончиком языка и сомкнул губы на головке, вызвав у Джонни долгий выдох.

С Моррисси всё было медленно, сладко, удивительно нежно, словно Джонни был хрустальным. Он ощущал себя так, будто лежит на облаке: по телу разливался жар, а в голове царила блаженная пустота. Стивен выпустил член изо рта, призывно улыбнулся и взглянул Марру в глаза; тонкая ниточка слюны, протянувшаяся от кончика члена до влажного рта, порвалась в воздухе. Моррисси скользнул по стволу приоткрытыми губами и опустился к яичкам. Джонни замер, чувствуя, как он массирует их языком, зарылся пальцами в волосы Стивена и инстинктивно подался навстречу. Моррисси издал одобрительный звук, и вибрация его приглушенного голоса заставила Джонни застонать в ответ. Губы Стивена вновь накрыли головку, двинулись дальше, член почти полностью погрузился в его рот. Усилием воли он заставил себя расслабить горло, увеличил темп, помогая себе рукой, и Джонни напрягся: еще немного — и всё будет закончено.

— Стивен, — в комнате, наполненной пошлыми звуками, дрожащий хрип Марра прозвучал почти не к месту. — Остановись, я больше не выдержу. — Моррисси поднял удивленный взгляд, послушно отстранился, но продолжал поглаживать возбужденную плоть. — Я опять нашел кое-что в шкафу.

Марр сунул руку под подушку и смущенно извлек из-под нее пачку презервативов и лубрикант. Моррисси вперился взглядом в очередной подарок, облизнул губы, на которых еще сохранился вкус Джонни, и осознав, что ему предлагают, залился румянцем, совершенно не вяжущимся с его внешним видом. Если бы Джонни увидел Стивена таким лет тридцать пять назад, может, The Smiths до сих пор бы успешно выступали: волосы спутались, губы припухли и покраснели, а глаза сверкали неподдельным желанием. Моррисси без лишних слов склонился над Марром, глубоко его поцеловал и лег рядом с намерением перетянуть на себя. Джонни шумно сглотнул, но не сдвинулся с места. Повисла неловкая пауза.

— Я… — гитарист глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь подобрать нужную комбинацию слов. Господи, почему же так сложно произносить такие простые вещи? — Я хочу, чтобы это сделал ты.

— Что сделал? — казалось, Стивен искренне недоумевал, чего же от него хотят. «Идиотизм заразен», — с грустью подумал Джонни и спрятал лицо в ладонях, чуть разведя пальцы, чтобы видеть собеседника. И тут Моррисси настигло осознание: он вытаращил глаза так, что они едва из орбит не вылезли, и даже задышал чаще. — Бог мой… Неужели ты?..

— Было пару раз. Не с мужчинами, — теперь у Стивена еще и челюсть отвисла. Он выглядел настолько шокированным, что Марру стало как-то стыдно, что он вообще это предложил. — Ладно, забудь, дурацкая ид…

— Еще чего, — Моррисси занял прежнюю позицию, грациозно и мягко, после чего склонился к лицу Джонни и прошептал. — Ты теперь не отвертишься.

Нежные поцелуи быстро сменились страстными, Джонни опустил руку и обхватил оба члена — и его, и Стивена. Моррисси, качнув бедрами, тихо застонал и любовно посмотрел на оставленный ранее засос на чужой шее. Джонни нащупал на постели пузырек со смазкой и решительно протянул его Стивену, разведя колени шире, чуть отстранившись и откинувшись на подушки, и это было настолько трогательное проявление доверия, что у Моррисси не осталось слов. Он даже затаил дыхание, глядя на хрупкую фигуру Марра с тонкими руками, заложенными за голову, и часто вздымающейся грудной клеткой. Джонни вопросительно посмотрел на Стивена, и тот, словно выйдя из гипноза, нежно провел по его щеке тыльной стороной ладони.

— Умоляю, только не спрашивай, действительно ли я этого хочу, — предупредил Марр, еле сдерживая смех.

— Никакой романтики, — вздохнул Моррисси, но всё же улыбнулся и открыл лубрикант.

Гель был прохладный, и, почувствовав прикосновение влажного пальца к анусу, Джонни вздрогнул всем телом. Он знал, на что идет, и помнил, что неприятно обязательно будет, но главное — расслабившись, минимизировать болевые ощущения и довериться партнеру. Стивен, судя по всему, имел неплохой опыт, так как был предельно осторожен и внимателен: медленно, фаланга за фалангой он вводил палец, наблюдая за эмоциями Джонни. Тот нахмурился, привыкая к чувству жжения, и постарался устроиться удобнее. Когда Моррисси почувствовал, что мышцы уже не так сильно обхватывают его палец, то дождался слабого кивка Джонни и вставил второй. Это было чуть больнее, но всё еще терпимо: гитарист закусил губу и застыл, постепенно расслабляясь под аккуратными растягивающими действиями.

К третьему пальцу Стивен добавил еще смазки. Его так и подмывало спросить, комфортно ли Джонни, стоит ли ему продолжать, но он ужасно боялся напороться на какую-нибудь саркастическую фразу о клише в сексе. На мгновение задумавшись, он неосознанно поменял угол проникновения, и Марр издал звук, похожий на стон, но скорее от удивления, чем от восторга. Смена несильной, тупой боли на что-то, что в теории может принести удовольствие, почти застигла Джонни врасплох, и он слегка приподнял бёдра. Моррисси, жадно всматриваясь в его лицо, повторил действие — на этот раз вспышка была еще ярче, затем снова и снова, пока боль не отступила совсем, и Джонни, тяжело дыша, не начал насаживаться на пальцы Стивена самостоятельно.

— Я готов, — с трудом выдавил Марр, подняв на Моррисси расфокусированный взгляд. Но, несмотря на собственное болезненное возбуждение, Стивен не сразу смог остановиться: то, что происходило с его гитаристом, было невероятно, наблюдать такого Джонни Марра ему еще не приходилось, и он ловил каждое движение, надеясь запечатлеть его в памяти.

— Если бы ты знал, как давно я этого хотел, — Моррисси плавно высвободил пальцы и склонился к губам Джонни, оставляя легкие поцелуи, — и как ты прекрасен.

— Покажи мне.

Джонни было немного не по себе. Он смотрел, как Стивен надевает презерватив и щедро смазывает головку, и успокаивал себя только тем, что это юное тело ему больше не принадлежит, а значит, с ним можно делать всё, что душе угодно. Марру заботливо подложили подушку под поясницу, он обхватил плечи Моррисси и зажмурился, чувствуя, как кожа покрывается мурашками от влажного прикосновения к входу в его тело.

 _Вдох, выдох_. Джонни прикусил щеку изнутри и рефлекторно сжался, о чём немедленно пожалел, вскрикнув и ногтями вцепившись в Моррисси, который замер, с болью глядя на партнера. _Выдох, вдох._ Чем дальше продвигался Стивен, тем тяжелее было сдерживать недовольное шипение: непривыкшее тело, дрожа, протестовало против вторжения. _Вдох, выдох._ Когда Моррисси вошел полностью, Джонни судорожно сглотнул и открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на него. И понял, что вся эта саднящая боль, испытываемая уже не имеющей к нему отношения оболочкой, не стоит ничего по сравнению с выражением лица вокалиста — застывшей маской полной сосредоточенности, счастья и преданности одновременно.

— Всё в порядке, — тихо проговорил Джонни и слабо улыбнулся.

Моррисси без труда соблюдал осторожный ритм, его не заботили собственные потребности. Только спустя несколько бесконечно долгих минут, когда потерявший терпение Джонни подался ему навстречу, он понял, что можно перестать так уж осторожничать. Постепенно наращивая темп, не осознавая, где кончается его тело и начинается чужое, Стивен крепко обхватил Марра за ягодицы, приподнимая над кроватью, и погрузился до основания. Джонни резко выдохнул и, широко распахнув глаза, изумленно посмотрел на Моррисси: это было неплохо и почти приятно. Тот повторил действие несколько раз, всё так же плавно и аккуратно; Джонни теперь будто «завис» — чуть приоткрыл рот и задышал чаще, рассеянно поглаживая спину Стивена и уже забыв о недавних неприятных ощущениях.

Джонни сжал собственный наполовину стоящий член и, подстроившись под заданный ритм, начал водить по нему ладонью. Он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного: это было неожиданное, странное удовольствие, на которое никто в подобных случаях обычно не рассчитывает. Марр не помнил, чтобы когда-либо стонал во время секса, но в этот раз просто не мог себя контролировать, он гладил и царапал затылок и плечи вокалиста свободной рукой, и тот в ответ скользил по ней губами. Стивен полностью растворился в Джонни, в его ощущениях и реакциях, в тепле, которое тот отдавал, и нежных звуках его голоса. Ничего вокруг не существовало, не было ни прошлого, ни будущего — всё слилось воедино и сконцентрировалось в точке, именуемой настоящим.

Моррисси чувствовал, будто плавится изнутри, словно вместо крови по венам течет раскаленный свинец. Он то и дело забывал, как дышать, и, если бы не было Джонни, напоминающего об этом жизненно необходимом процессе, непременно испытал бы приступ асфиксии. Всё, о чём Стивен мог думать — это возможность дотронуться до Джонни, довести его до пика, запомнить лицо в момент оргазма. Он поднял ноги гитариста на уровень пояса, чтобы тот скрестил их, а затем, не сбавляя ритма, вошел особенно глубоко, и Марр вскрикнул и прогнулся в спине. Моррисси склонился к нему, притянув к себе для поцелуя, и Джонни зарылся пальцами в его волосы, шепча неразбериху из ласковых и ободряющих слов. Как только Стивен коснулся его члена, Джонни открыл затуманенные страстью глаза и толкнулся ему в ладонь, скользнув по разгоряченной коже влажной головкой.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Моррисси и поцеловал Марра, чтобы не дать ему ответить, даже если он захочет.

Джонни крепко обхватил Стивена за шею, прижался к его губам своими, и, в последний раз двинув бедрами, кончил с приглушенным стоном. Чувствуя, как сжимаются мышцы на его члене, как дрожит в его руках тонкое тело, Моррисси кончил следом и уткнулся Джонни в плечо. Оба пытались отдышаться, но не могли даже отстраниться друг от друга. В конце концов, опершись на ладонь, не перепачканную спермой, Стивен осторожно вышел из своего гитариста и на ватных ногах отправился в ванную избавляться от использованного презерватива и хоть немного привести себя в порядок. Когда он вернулся, Марр лежал в той же позе, в которой он его оставил, и в том же состоянии — с широко разведенными коленями и довольным, точно кот, наевшийся сметаны. Услышав приближение Моррисси, он попытался свести ноги или хотя бы перестать дебильно улыбаться, но потерпел фиаско.

— Хочу курить, но не могу пошевелиться, — сообщил Джонни. Стивен в ответ рассмеялся. — Тебе вообще меня не жалко? Дай сигарету.

— А что мне за это будет?

— Тебе _этого_ мало? — он неверяще уставился на вокалиста и, чудовищно громко цыкнув, всё-таки смог поднять верхнюю часть туловища, не слишком напрягая нижнюю. Моррисси, хихикнув, бросил в Марра пачку сигарет и зажигалку, после чего прилег рядом. — Боже, как много я потерял. А теперь я старый и некрасивый.

Стивен дождался, пока Джонни сделает затяжку, перехватил сигарету из его всё еще мелко подрагивающих пальцев и затянулся сам. Выдохнув облако дыма, он вернул сигарету, свернулся у Марра под боком и перебросил через него руку. Джонни задумчиво курил, стряхивая пепел прямо в пачку, и пытался намотать на палец хоть одну прядь коротких волос Моррисси — еще одна посткоитальная привычка.

— Я потерял еще больше, — отозвался Стивен и прикрыл глаза, стараясь не думать о собственной старости и неприглядности. — И приобрел больше, чем когда-либо имел.


	8. День первый

_I’m looking for someone to help me get into here  
A practical dreamer. Who is gonna volunteer?_

_Pet Shop Boys — In Slow Motion_

Не открывая глаз, Моррисси переместился ближе к правой половине кровати: хоть под одеялом и было тепло, ему не хватало обнимающих рук. Ощупав предположительное местонахождение Марра и никого не обнаружив, Стивен не стал расстраиваться: если Джонни не было рядом, значит, он ушел в ванную — благо, у них здесь не так много локаций. Он широко зевнул, улыбнулся и зарылся лицом в подушку, даже не удивившись ее прохладе — видимо, Джонни проснулся уже давно. Моррисси чувствовал во всем теле легкость, и даже мышцы ног, за которые он переживал больше всего, не ныли. Впрочем, если бы что-то и болело, это всё такая ерунда по сравнению с мировой революцией…

Вчера они заснули очень поздно. Как Джонни ни отбивался, ему не удалось заставить Моррисси перестать делиться нежностью, приведшей к очередному минету, но на сей раз доведенному до конца. Прожив шестьдесят лет, Стивен и представить не мог, что интереса к сексу у него так много, а желания им заниматься — еще больше. Или во всём виноват Марр? Было очень много поцелуев и объятий, разговоров о прошлом с последующими извинениями и прощениями, кто-то из них даже прослезился — возможно, оба… О реальной стороне жизни — ни слова, ни полунамека, будто ее и не существовало вовсе: никаких жен, детей и половых партнеров, ни одной истории из современного мира музыки. Тогда-то Моррисси и понял, что в этой комнате они были просто Стивеном и Джоном — близкими людьми, которые когда-то расстались и по таинственной, но прекрасной причине сошлись вновь.

Моррисси прислушался: из-за стены не доносилось привычного шума воды, Джонни не шуршал бритвенными принадлежностями и не ругался сквозь зубы из-за крошечного пореза на подбородке — вместо этого за окном уныло чирикала одинокая птица. _Птица?_ Стивен рывком подскочил на кровати — своей огромной домашней кровати — и панически заозирался по сторонам. Вот они — окна, задернутые плотными шторами. Вот он — огромный телевизор, висящий на стене напротив. Вот он — сам Моррисси, в пижаме, в которой ложился спать за неделю до попадания в комнату. _Неделю ли?_ Трясущейся рукой Стивен взял телефон с прикроватной тумбочки: на экране под строкой уведомления крупными цифрами значилось «10:13», а под ними стояла дата — двадцать седьмое октября. Тройка в минутной ячейке прямо на глазах превратилась в четверку, свидетельствуя об исправности часового механизма.

— Джонни, — неуверенно позвал Моррисси, медленно ступая босыми ногами по остывшему за ночь полу, но ответом была лишь тишина. — Джон!

Стивен пошатнулся и привалился плечом к стене: горло сковало невидимой цепью, блокирующей поступление кислорода, а в груди невыносимо жгло, словно сердце пыталось разорваться на кусочки. Нет, это не может быть неправдой — слишком реально, слишком пронзительно, так чертовски близко… И всё же это был сон. Плод больного воображения, жертва аборта фантазии-шизофренички. Мерзкий, липкий обман, в который Моррисси был втянут вопреки желанию, в котором потерял себя окончательно, влюбившись в виртуального персонажа. Если Стивену всё привиделось, то Джонни был лишь таким, каким он хотел его видеть: спокойным, решительным, чутким и заботливым. Но Джонни Марр, созданный им, отличался от настоящего Джонни Марра, и главное отличие было в том, что его никогда не существовало. Кое-как отдышавшись, Моррисси прислонился спиной к стене, съехал на пол и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Только не плачь. Не реви, мать твою! Не смей, тряпка, не…

Стивен надавил на внутренние уголки глаз, надеясь удержать слезы, но это не помогло. Тогда он ударился затылком о стену — боль всегда отрезвляла, — но плакать не перестал, а пульсирующие, растекающиеся по всей голове спазмы только сильнее провоцировали. Он не знал, что нужно сделать, чтобы это прекратилось, бессилие выматывало, неизвестность сжирала изнутри и прокручивала нервы в кровавый фарш. Немного успокоившись, Моррисси направился в ванную. В начале дня люди ведь умываются, верно? Только взглянув на свое отражение — красные глаза с опухшими веками, скорбное лицо, покрытое сеточкой морщин, — он захотел разбить зеркало или хотя бы содрать с себя кожу. Это во сне он был молодым и всё еще красивым, а что ждало его здесь? Грустное толстое тело, давно потерявшее привлекательность, потухший взгляд, неизбежные последствия старости и глубокое одиночество.

Но Моррисси не был бы оптимистом, если бы совсем не имел надежды, которая и теперь его не покинула: всего одной шальной мысли хватило, чтобы скользкие щупальца тоски немного отпустили. А что если попробовать попасть обратно? В комнату, где он ощущал себя нужным, к человеку, которого любил, и тот, возможно, отвечал взаимностью. Ведь если он угодил туда один раз, значит, можно и два? Где два, там и три, а потом и вся жизнь, которой он с удовольствием заменил бы то, что имеет в этой реальности. Засмотревшись на миниатюрный водоворот у стока раковины, Моррисси рассуждал, что можно предпринять, чтобы заснуть максимально крепко. Обычно он легко проваливался в сон после выступления, перенасытившись энергетикой, которую получал от фанатов, то и дело атакующих сцену. Но сейчас был другой случай: ему нужно попасть в комнату как можно быстрее, а тур только-только подошел к концу, и Стивен не планировал выступать хотя бы месяца четыре. Ничего, ищущий найдет, нерешаемых проблем не бывает.

В спальне неровной горкой лежали накиданные одна на другую вещи. Рубашки, брюки, носки и нижнее белье — всё смешалось и свисало по краям небольшого комода. Уборка была делом, которым Моррисси не занимался уже много лет, но его манила перспектива устать от банального физического труда, порученного домработницам. Он закатал рукава пижамной рубашки и принялся разбирать хлам: чеки, платежки и прочие бумаги неизвестного назначения отправлялись в пакет для мусора, фантики, пробки от бутылок воды и алкоголя — сколько же времени эта комната простояла неубранной? Нужно ответственнее подходить к выбору персонала.

Аккуратно сложив брюки, рассортировав белье на грязное и чистое, Стивен поднял одну из рубашек. Принюхался, определяя степень ее свежести, и резко побледнел, осознав, что именно в ней был в первые дни нахождения в том странном помещении без окон и дверей. Моррисси отбросил от себя рубашку, как будто та самовозгорелась в его руках: он помнил, что там должна быть их с Джонни совместная фотография, которую он нашел в Set the Boy Free и оставил на память, но боялся проверять ее наличие. Льняная рубашка светло-синего цвета теперь валялась на полу, вывернутая наизнанку, и Стивену казалось, что карман странно вздымается, словно в нем и вправду что-то есть, словно торчит белый краешек карточки, стилизованной под формат полароида… Достаточно.

В баре в гостиной рядком стояли непочатые бутылки. Остановив взгляд на полулитровке шампанского — снова дань памяти недельным каникулам, проведенным с Джонни, — Моррисси не стал брать стакан, а уж бокал — тем более. Усмехнулся, вскрыл бутылку без энтузиазма, даже не вздрогнув от хлопка, и приложился к горлышку. Если работать руками не получается, так хотя бы напьется: алкоголь помимо непревзойденного эйфоретика был еще и прекрасным снотворным, особенно на голодный желудок. Минут за пятнадцать осушив всю бутылку, под успокаивающее жужжание телевизора, чувствуя, как кружится голова, Стивен откинулся на спинку дивана. Он слышал стук собственного сердца нарастающим гулом в ушах и закрыл глаза, доверяясь чарам игристого вина. Он думал только о пункте назначения, представлял себе комнату до мелочей, до самых незаметных дырочек в потолке, и вскоре голоса начали стихать, и комната погрузилась во мрак, и Моррисси неосознанно улыбнулся, зная, что вскоре очутится там, откуда был несправедливо вышвырнут.

Стивен шел по идеально белому коридору, яркому и ослепляющему, как первый снег. Глаза нещадно резало, он пытался прикрыть их рукой, но свет источало всё вокруг, как будто Моррисси завернули в лист А4, уменьшив до размеров Дюймовочки. Он не видел стыков стен, пола и потолка, создавалось ощущение, что их и нет вовсе — только безграничная белизна, безветренная и пустая, оттого и спокойная. Стивен заметил замаячившие вдали по левую руку скамейки, как в скверах и парках, словно они стояли вдоль невидимой дорожки, и устремился к ним, не вполне понимая, что ищет и найдет ли что-нибудь. При виде нового силуэта с резным железным каркасом Моррисси убыстрял шаг, старался заглянуть еще дальше, убежденный, что оказался здесь не просто так.

Одинокое дерево с почерневшей корой и торчащими в стороны высохшими ветками стояло справа от скамейки, на которой, закинув ногу на ногу, сидела Энжи Харди. Стивен не видел ее больше сорока лет — с тех пор, как она в семнадцатилетнем возрасте умерла от лейкемии. Она никогда ему не снилась, никогда не напоминала о себе, он не знал, что с ее матерью, не интересовался, жива ли она вообще. И это было объяснимо и простительно, ведь, если бы Моррисси ежечасно скорбел о мертвых, его не хватило бы на живых. Подруга детства взглянула на него и приветливо улыбнулась, но, как и прежде, Стивен не мог не заметить искорки печали, сверкнувшей в ее глазах. Он хотел обнять Энжи, но не мог даже присесть рядом: ее отделяло какое-то невидимое глазу поле. Моррисси протянул руку и сразу же, поморщившись, ее отдернул: его будто током ударило.

— Как ты изменился, — задумчиво протянула Энжи и скользнула по другу оценивающим взглядом. — Здорово, что я умерла молодой.

— Я так плохо выгляжу? — усмехнулся Моррисси. Девушка лишь пожала плечами. — Я тут кое-что ищу. Ты не знаешь, где находится Незаконченное Дело?

— Оно закончилось, — Энжи посмотрела на Стивена как на дурака.

— Это я понял. Но где оно?

— Его больше нет, Стив, — на мгновение девушка задумалась. — Вернее, есть, его еще не демонтировали, но лучше тебе туда не ходить.

— Я сам в состоянии решить, что для меня лучше, а что — нет.

— Джонни там тоже нет, — продолжила Энжи, игнорируя грубость. Услышав это имя, Моррисси вздрогнул и застыл на месте. — Ничего не осталось.

— Думаю, мне лучше проверить, — терпеливо ответил Стивен, уже всматриваясь в светлую даль в попытках найти хотя бы один указатель. — Покажешь дорогу?

Девушка покачала головой, устало вздохнула и неопределенно махнула рукой. Моррисси понял, что ему и дальше следует идти прямо, никуда не сворачивая и не меняя направление, и сорвался в бег: если комнату собираются демонтировать, времени осталось совсем мало. У него сбилось дыхание, легкие саднило, будто вместо кислорода он вдыхал жидкий азот, в ногах неприятно покалывало, но впереди вырисовывалось темное спиралевидное строение, и никакой физический дискомфорт не смог бы остановить Стивена.

Добежав до нужного места, Моррисси согнулся пополам и закашлялся, упершись ладонями в колени; перед глазами мелькали черные мушки. Вокруг не было никого, кто бы в теории взял на себя уничтожение здания, но прилегающая к нему территория в радиусе нескольких метров была обтянута желтой сигнальной лентой с черными полосами, как на каком-нибудь месте преступления. Стивен пролез под лентой и обошел спираль вокруг: ни окна, ни двери — только вентиляционные решетки высоко над землей. Строение, несмотря на необычную форму, не уступало в размерах многоквартирному дому. Моррисси подумал, что, возможно, они с Джонни были не единственными, кто здесь находился, и смутился, представив, _что_ могли слышать остальные.

— Вы не имеете права здесь находиться, — окликнул Стивена незнакомый голос.

— Мне необходимо попасть в Незаконченное Дело, — совершенно не смутившись, ответил Моррисси. Он не мог видеть лица говорящего, так как оно было скрыто под плотной маской, но чувствовал на себе его тяжелый взгляд.

— Вам необходимо уйти.

— Пожалуйста, объясните мне, — Стивен сделал шаг навстречу незнакомцу, но тот, отзеркалив его действие, шагнул назад и выставил перед собой руку в предупреждающем жесте. — Я помню каждую деталь комнаты, засыпая, я представлял себе то место до мельчайших подробностей. Как же так вышло, что я оказался снаружи, где никогда не был, а не внутри, где провел неделю?

— Не вздумайте ничего трогать! — воскликнул незнакомец. — Вы понимаете разницу между прошлым и настоящим? Между мертвым и живым?

— Полагаю, да.

— Полагаете?

— Я просто хочу вернуться туда, где был счастлив.

— Это невозможно.

— Всё возможно. Вопрос только в том, чем мне придется пожертвовать.

— Прошлое не сделает вас счастливым. Прошлое — синоним смерти. А когда человек мертв, он уже ничего не чувствует: ни боли, ни радости.

— Выходит, я умер, раз попал сюда?

— Нет, вы не умерли, раз сумели выбраться. Чистое везение, — незнакомец замолчал, подбирая слова. — Поймите, дела всегда нужно доводить до конца, а отношения — выяснять, незакрытый гештальт рано или поздно сводит человека с ума или в могилу. Вы долгие годы жили с ощущением незавершенности, даже если не замечали этого, и, в конце концов, попали сюда. У вас был выбор: закончить дело или умереть. Вы выбрали первый вариант и поступили абсолютно верно, но теперь пришло время двигаться дальше.

— А человек, который был со мной? Он был настоящим или моей проекцией?

— Я не могу ответить на этот вопрос. Спросите у него сами.

Моррисси замолчал, обдумывая услышанное. Может, он просто сошел с ума? Может, и не было никаких семи дней, проведенных с Джонни, и лежит он сейчас в палате с мягкими стенами, обколотый каким-нибудь галоперидолом? Таких вещей с нормальными людьми не случается, он никогда не слышал ни о чём подобном, в это просто не верилось. Сколько его знакомых живет с гноящимися ранами, полученными в далеком прошлом? Сколько он сам боролся с непрощенной обидой, даже книгу написал, сублимировал! А сколько песен…

Нет, он точно съехал с катушек. Обезумел, сбрендил, получил заслуженную болезнь Альцгеймера. Никто в этом не виноват, а Марр просто неудачно подвернулся под руку. Теперь Стивен был уверен, что и любви никакой не существовало — лишь выверт воспаленного сознания, всё — выдумка, от первого и до последнего пункта, изощренная и жестокая. Как же божественно он себя подставил… Незнакомец щелкнул пальцами — и Стивен почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног. Он потерял равновесие и полетел вглубь разверзающейся под ним белой бездны, чувствуя страх и освобождение одновременно.

Моррисси открыл глаза: с экрана телевизора на него смотрела безымянная молоденькая актриса, таланта которой хватало только на то, чтобы глупо улыбаться. Рядом лежала пустая бутылка из-под шампанского, голова гудела, но явно не от выпитого. Он дома, жив и относительно здоров, это уже хорошо, но что делать теперь? Стивен испытывал смутную злость и горькое сожаление, что так и не получил ответ на самый волнующий вопрос, который как всегда не сможет задать истинному адресату сам. Ему вспомнилось, как они с Джонни уже после распада группы ехали по вересковой пустоши, и по крыше машины стучал дождь, и это было ужасно забавно — похоже на барабанную партию Майка в The Queen is Dead, еще немного — и Моррисси начал бы подпевать. Он хотел поделиться этой мыслью с гитаристом, разрядить атмосферу, но так и не смог произнести ни слова. А если бы смог?

Стивен старался не думать о том, что, если бы Марр не был его проекцией, то наверняка бы уже позвонил — налаживать контакт ему всегда было проще. Вместо этого он весь день слонялся по дому в тщетных попытках заняться хоть чем-нибудь полезным и к позднему вечеру поймал себя на том, что периодически выдвигает и задвигает обратно ящик с лекарствами. Он мог сколько угодно убеждать себя, что борется с желанием выпить таблетку от головной боли, на деле же его интересовала раскрытая, но ни разу не использовавшаяся по назначению пачка прозака, лежащая в самой глубине «на черный день». Моррисси знал инструкцию почти наизусть: двадцать восемь капсул, действующее вещество — флуоксетин, показания к применению: депрессия, биполярное расстройство, шизофрения, навязчивые состояния. Прекрасный антидепрессант, можно убить сразу четырех зайцев, а при желании — даже себя.

Нет, Моррисси не хотел умирать, но и жить, зная, что все могло сложиться по-другому, было тошно. Стивен чувствовал себя обманутым ребенком, оставшимся без мороженого: ему показали, как он мог бы жить, дали то, чего ему так не хватало, а затем отняли эту искусно созданную иллюзию. Умом он понимал, что это полная ерунда, что надо просто пережить этот момент и больше к нему не возвращаться, но раздразненная душа выла и стонала, а сердце болело. Иронично, единственным выходом из ситуации был сон, крепкий и долгий, длиной в пару реальных дней, но Моррисси больше не мог доверять собственному подсознанию. Медикаментозная же отключка хотя бы гарантировала отсутствие картинок, способных вывести из равновесия.

Стивен вытащил блистер из пачки и принялся сосредоточенно отсчитывать необходимое количество капсул. Пяти будет мало — проснется в середине дня, разбитый и с ощущением песка в и без того плохо видящих глазах. Десяти — слишком много, не дай бог кома, еще попытку самоубийства припишут. Может, восемь? Красивое число, символ бесконечности, прямо как у Джонни на руке среди прочих букв, цифр и математических символов. Джонни… Будет ли он вспоминать добрым словом, если что-то пойдет не так? Будет ли вспоминать вообще? Вспоминает ли сейчас? Как же хочется просто услышать голос… Невозможно?

— Нет ничего невозможного, — ответил Моррисси вслух самому себе. — Вопрос только в жертве.

Этой жертвой был он. Стивен закрыл глаза, сжал зубы и мысленно сосчитал до восьми, выдавливая по одной капсуле на каждый счет. Почему ж так страшно-то? Не умирать же собрался — просто нормально поспать без сновидений. Набрал стакан воды, сделал пробный глоток, приготовился — и где-то на уровне бедра завибрировал телефон. Моррисси замер, прислушиваясь к длительности вибрации, раздраженно фыркнул и вынул телефон из кармана: вечно его кретины звонят в самый неподходящий момент, весь антураж насмарку. Увидев номер на экране, он едва не выронил мобильник, а капсулы, покоящиеся в другой руке, как в нелепом кино покатились по полу с глухим стуком. Он механически принял вызов, но не был уверен, что его сиплое «алло» было услышано.

— Стивен? С тобой всё в порядке?

Моррисси медленно сел. Стивеном его Джонни не называл уже лет тридцать пять — сплошные Моззеры да Мозы — и только в комнате вновь начал использовать имя, после того, как они… Нет, быть того не может, просто совпадение. Разве могут двое людей сойти с ума в одно и то же время?

— Всё в порядке, — отчеканил Стивен, внутренне надеясь, что прозвучал достаточно убедительно.

— Прости, что звоню так поздно, я по делу, — Моррисси готов был поклясться, что услышал на том конце провода щелчок зажигалки. А затем, когда последовала затяжка и характерный выдох, сомнений не осталось: Джонни закурил. А еще у него дрожал голос. — Я тебе сейчас покажу кое-что. Мне важно знать, слышал ли ты это когда-нибудь.

— Хорошо.

Джонни пробно ударил по струнам и начал играть. Конечно, Моррисси слышал эту мелодию, более того — он сочинил на нее стихи, и произошло это в воображаемой комнате, в которой он провел семь лучших дней своей жизни. Ладно, пусть не семь, но пять точно: первые два не особо удались… Он стал напевать сочиненные на музыку слова, но вскоре затих, вслушиваясь внимательнее. И вроде мелодия та же, и тональность, и ритм, и техника, и исполнитель, но что-то всё же было не так…

— Нужна другая гитара, Джонни, — громко сказал Стивен, чтобы Марр его услышал. И, сам того не осознавая, добавил. — Это не та, не черно-белая.

— Ты прав, повиси секунду, — судя по голосу, Джонни совершенно не был удивлен. Музыка стихла, в трубке послышались шорохи и быстрые шаги, и Моррисси ждал с замиранием сердца. — Попробуем еще раз?

Вот теперь всё было как положено: звук был таким, каким Стивен слышал его в первый раз. Моррисси не забыл ни одного слова и отметил, что Джонни добавил новый проигрыш в конце — наверное, долго этим занимался, вот и не звонил. А что если бы не позвонил? А что если бы не успел, и Стивен бы обожрался прозака и заснул мертвым сном дня на три? О чём он вообще думал, господь милосердный, уж кто-нибудь бы да точно его хватился, пресса бы обязательно пронюхала, и сплетен было бы больше, чем за всю его жизнь. Моррисси бросил брезгливый взгляд на одну из капсул, валяющихся на полу, и отбросил ее ногой. Жить, только жить, идти вперед и не оборачиваться, бежать по краю и не смотреть в пропасть.

— Ты помнишь, как мы написали эту песню? — Джонни закурил новую сигарету.

— Помню, — тихо ответил Моррисси. — А ты?

— Я никогда этого не забуду.

Стивена обдало волной тепла, от которой он даже поежился. Комната за какую-то неделю сделала то, к чему они с Джонни не могли прийти десятилетиями. Моррисси не знал, как в современном детерминированном мире вообще могла произойти подобная история, но был убежден, что всё не напрасно. Возможно, долгие годы, в которые они с Марром не общались и никак не взаимодействовали, были нужны именно для того, чтобы понять, как сильно они скучают и как нуждаются в обществе друг друга. А две воссоединившиеся грани таланта по-прежнему цельны и дополняют одна другую, невзирая на разного рода личностные различия и разногласия. В общем, чем бы происходящее ни являлось: коллективным безумием ли, магическим вмешательством или божественным провидением, оно было прекрасно.

— Ты не против встретиться? — осторожно спросил Джонни. Стивен зажмурился и сглотнул, чувствуя такой трепет, будто его звали на свидание.

— Не против.

— Мне кажется, нам нужно многое обсудить.

— Мне тоже.

— Я полдня проспал, пытаясь туда вернуться, и у меня ничего не вышло.

— И у меня.

Сердце билось как сумасшедшее, а мысли не облекались в слова. Моррисси стало трудно поддерживать диалог, он чувствовал себя инфузорией с желе вместо мозгов, но не хотел вешать трубку. Ему казалось, что если он прервет разговор, то опять потеряет Джонни, и не мог этого допустить. Стивен хотел разговаривать с ним всю ночь, даже если общение будет бессловесным, а Марр будет ходить по дому вдали от телефона и заниматься своими делами. Он хотел заснуть с Джонни и проснуться с Джонни, как было несколько дней подряд, слушая его дыхание, чувствуя его присутствие. Он снова любил его больше жизни, бесконтрольно и самозабвенно.

— Я… — гитарист резко вдохнул, будто раздумывая, стоит ли договаривать фразу. — Я так хочу тебя увидеть, Стивен, пожалуйста, скажи, что ты в Манчестере.

— Да, — отозвался Моррисси, кусая губы, которые всё равно расплывались в счастливой улыбке. — Да, Джонни, я в Манчестере. Пожалуйста, приезжай. Прямо сейчас.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> вот и всё, ребята  
> спасибо за прочтение
> 
> p.s. я хочу сказать очередное многократное спасибо герману, без которого ничего бы этого не было. я люблю вас


End file.
